Growing Up
by Lithoniel Sedai
Summary: Yep, It's another Buffy goes to college in an AU with no vamps. Nothing original except the plot (also not original in the land of fanfiction)and nothing to recommend it but that it's full of Spuffy goodness.
1. Escaping the mad parental clutches

Chapter 1  
  
It was 10am on what was to be the first day of Buffy Summers new life. The first day of her new life at university, the first day of her new life of independence, of moving out of home, of sharing a dorm with her friends, of frat parties, of older guys, of alcohol, of no curfews, of no parents, of no rules.  
  
And Buffy Summers was curled up asleep in bed.  
  
Willow chuckled to herself as the Buffy-lump wriggles under the covers and settled down with a contented sigh. She looked at the sun shining through the window, playing on her sleeping best friend's peaceful and contented face.  
  
And she ripped the covers from the bed and poured an icy jug of water over Buffy's head.  
  
'Aiiiiieeeeeeee!' Buffy shrieked. Willow, Anya and Tara erupted in giggles as she leapt from her bed, shaking her head like a dog and squinting in the bright light.  
  
'You jerks!' she screamed. 'I was just dreaming about Angel, and we were dancing and he said he loved me and we were about to kiss and then a wave jumped from the floor of the Bronze and soaked us. And it's all your fault!'  
  
Willow, Anya and Tara stopped laughing immediately as the looked at their friend's face screwed up in anger and frustration. Then Anya let slip a little giggle and all three were off again. Tara and Willow collapsed to the floor, their arms around each other as they rolled around. Anya grabbed hold of Buffy's dresser to support her, not realising that the enormous amounts of clothes and accessories that it usually housed were packed in suitcases and boxes downstairs - rendering it much more unstable than usual, and dragged it to the floor with a crash.  
  
The door swung open and Oz, Xander and Joyce all took in the sight before them. Xander looked at Buffy's annoyed and soaking figure, Willow and Tara squirming around on the floor, and Anya looking dazedly up from where she had landed on the now discovered empty dresser and he began to giggle too. Joyce hid her twitching smile behind her hand and waited for the four girls to recognise her presence.  
  
Buffy slumped down in the corner with a sulky look on her face, Anya unsteadily stood, holding her head with one hand and the wall with the other. Tara and Willow lay back panting from lack of air, their arms still around each other.  
  
Oz's expression was stoic as he took in the scene. 'So, do I take it that my girlfriend has now switched sides and is cheating on me with my sister?'  
  
Willow and Tara sprang apart as the room erupted in laughter again, their faces bright red as they attacked the offending blue haired guitarist, chasing him downstairs and into the Buffy's front yard where Oz's van sat along side a removal truck, which appeared to be bursting with old cardboard boxes and suitcases.  
  
*************  
  
An hour and a half later, when all their teary goodbyes had been said, promises to visit every month were given, Buffy, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and Oz were all piled in Oz's van, heading for UC Sunnydale. This was to be Buffy and Xander's freshman year at University, neither of them having had enough money to start when the other four had, and they were nervous about finally 'leaving the mad parental clutches' as Xander had put it the previous night.  
  
Both were extremely thankful that Tara's father was on the board of directors at the University and had managed to swing them one of the older and smaller buildings on the University's premises so that they could all live together. It wasn't exclusive to them, of course, with a few other students lodging there as well, but Buffy figured that the best way to meet new people was to meet a few at a time, whilst surrounded by old friends at the same time.  
  
She was shaken from these thoughts as they pulled up outside their destination.  
  
'Whoa.' Buffy heard Xander's awed voice from the rear of the van. She had seen the building on many occasions, visiting Willow, on her days off from 'The Magic Box of Coffee', a coffee house run by Joyce Summers' old friend, Rupert Giles, where Buffy still had holiday employ, but now - realising that this was now her new home, it filled her with the same feeling she had got when she had first seen it.  
  
She jumped from the van. Stretching her legs and rolling the knots from her shoulders with a sigh. She followed her group of friends through the masses of milling students to the lobby at the main entrance.  
  
Willow looked around, half fondly and half cringing. 'It's good to be back in even if we are back in this hell hole.'  
  
Oz nodded, as he joined the queue to the desks down one end of the huge room.  
  
Anya followed, explaining to Xander and Buffy, 'This is where we sign in at the beginning of the year, and get our timetables, dorm numbers and keys etc. It doesn't usually take more than three hours, if you're early.'  
  
Buffy turned to her, 'and are we early?'  
  
Anya raised an eyebrow, 'This could be construed as early, if you wanted it to be.'  
  
Buffy and Xander simultaneously groaned.  
  
*******************  
  
At four that afternoon, Buffy finally staggered to the desk in front of her, grumbling about having picked the slow line, where a tired, overweight woman glanced up at her.  
  
'Name?'  
  
'B- er, Elizabeth Anne Summers.'  
  
'Status.'  
  
Buffy looked at her, her eyebrows wrinkled together in confusion.  
  
'Er.'  
  
'Status!' The woman seemed to be losing whatever semblance of patience she had left.  
  
'Er.freshman?'  
  
'Here we are, Summers, Elizabeth Anne. This is all you're gonna get so don't lose them, we don't do spare copies. Time table,' she thrust a piece of paper in Buffy's face.  
  
'Site map,' another piece of paper was shoved at her.  
  
'House key,' the silver metal almost hit her nose,  
  
'Extra curricular activities,' this piece of paper fluttered to the floor and Buffy bent to pick it up.  
  
'Next.' She was shoved out of the way as the next person hurried forward.  
  
Buffy fell sprawling to the ground, dropping her newly acquired papers and handbag. She crawled around, trying to pick them up before the scurrying feet around her carried them away. Suddenly a hand appeared in front of her face, and she gratefully grasped it, clambering to her feet with all her papers crumpled in one hand.  
  
She looked up at the smiling man standing before her. 'Hey,' he said, handing back her handbag.  
  
'Hey,' she replied slightly flushed.  
  
'Saw you down there, though I might attempt rescuing a beautiful, damsel in distress as my first task of the semester.' He said chuckling.  
  
Buffy chuckled weakly when she realised he had been making a joke.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? Riley Finn, senior.' He said holding out his hand again. 'Oh,' exclaimed Buffy. 'Sorry, Buffy Summers, freshman.'  
  
'Yeah, I figured.' She looked at him, confused, and he elaborated. 'Anyone who has been here before, has experienced the crawling on the ground and is to careful to let it happen again.'  
  
'Oh, ok.' Riley was smiling at her in a slightly disconcerting way and Buffy's hand went to her hair in an attempt to hide her face from his vision.  
  
'So,' he said, still smiling which Buffy was finding annoying. He had done his rescuing now couldn't he leave her to try and find her room and collapse in exhaustion. This small talk was tiring her even more.  
  
'So,' she echoed, scanning the crowd for someone she knew to rescue her.  
  
He dropped his eyes to the floor and looked back up at her face, 'so, my frat is having a first night party tonight. Probably gonna be dull, but if you want.'  
  
Buffy tensed up, 'well, er that's nice of you, but I'd better unpack and try and get used to my new surroundings, before beginning with the partying.'  
  
Riley looked disappointed, but Buffy was saved from his reply by Tara and Anya coming up behind her and grabbing her arms.  
  
'There you are!' Anya exclaimed a little to heartily. 'Come along, we have to get you settled in your new accommodation.'  
  
'R-right,' Tara verified. 'G-gotta get unpacked.  
  
Buffy smiled in relief, and turned to Riley, her smile changing to a slightly apologetic one. 'Sorry, but unpacking calls, see you later, Riley.'  
  
'Hopefully soon,' he returned and stood gazing after her as she was dragged away by her two friends, with a silly smile on his face.  
  
******************  
  
Buffy gratefully staggered up the last flight of stairs to face a corridor of doors, some open and some closed.  
  
Anya pushed her forward. 'Move dammit! I refuse to stay on those stairs another second. Why they couldn't fix the elevator before we came back is something I'll never understand.  
  
'Okay, what do you need to know? This is where Tara, Willow, Oz and I stayed last year and you and Xander are joining us this year. Since it's at the very top we aren't disturbed much by strangers because they have no need to come up here, which I tell them loudly and clearly if they do decide to join us for no reason. We don't usually lock the door at the top of the stairs unless we are all going out at night. The third door from the right on each side is the bathroom. Most levels use one as the girls and one as the guys, but we are less formal here.  
  
'Don't worry about getting the rooms mixed up, we all have distinguishing features on our doors so you don't get lost. This room is mine, with the picture of the money bag, and Willow and Tara share that one since it's the biggest, and they were the only two willing to share, it usually has some item of clothing like a corset or a skirt hanging from the door as a decoration, don't ask me why. That one with the Dingoes poster is Oz's, obviously, and I'm guessing that Xander's is the one with the Snoopy and Scooby Doo posters.'  
  
At this point Anya seemed to lose her breath and Tara took over. 'That door with the cookie painted on it is the kitchen. We are given the option of eating in the cafeteria, but after the first food poisoning incident we have decided to all pool our money and buy groceries each week and roster who cooks when. The one with the TV is obviously the TV room, but it has a pool table, and mini fridge. It is really huge, cuz they knocked down the wall between the largest bedrooms and original TV room, after it became apparent that there were too many bedrooms compared to bathrooms and the law said they had to lose the bedrooms or build another bathroom and this was the cheaper alternative.  
  
'All the unmarked doors are people who haven't arrived yet, but you'll meet them tonight at our "get to know you meeting."'  
  
Buffy shuddered. 'As long as there are no "getting to know each other games"'.  
  
At this point Willow burst out of the TV room 'Buffy! Where were you? We though you were lost so I sent Anya and Tara to find you.'  
  
'Well, I-'  
  
'She got cornered by BP and we had to rescue her.' Anya interrupted.  
  
Willow gasped. 'And on your first day. Oh, Buffy, I am so sorry. I should have been there protecting you.'  
  
'Huh?' Buffy queried, having no idea what was going on. 'What's a BP?'  
  
Willow chuckled. 'BP stands for Boredom Personified. It's what we call Riley Finn. He tried to date this girl called Kendra who was in here last year and every time he came around she made us sit in the room with them so she wouldn't be left alone with him. By the time he left we were all nearly in tears. We all felt so sorry for Kendra.'  
  
Buffy laughed. 'That's horrible, he was really nice, he helped me up when I got knocked over and invited me to some frat party.'  
  
'Oh God! Buffy you are not going! I refuse to sit through another year of Riley Finn. Oh, by the way, I started unpacking your things, I hope you don't mind. It's just that they were here and you weren't and I was bored and well.one thing led to another.  
  
Buffy chuckled, 'I'm sure it's alright, Will's. I'm actually glad I don't have to do it. I just wanna sleep before class tomorrow.'  
  
'Nuh uh! No sleeping. You have to come to our get to know you evening'  
  
Buffy sighed, knowing that she couldn't get out of it and wandered down the corridor until she came to a room matching the number on her key. She opened the door and sighed in relief when she saw Willow's handiwork. The room was roughly the same shape as her old room. The window was even on the same wall, and Willow had set everything out like her room at home. Further inspection showed that Willow had even sorted out her clothes and put them away, leaving just a few boxes of personal possessions untouched.  
  
Kicking off her shoes, Buffy collapsed on the bed, grateful to be sitting down, and picked her brush up to brush through her silky blonde locks that had slipped out of place during the day. A knock at the door sounded and Buffy looked up to see Oz holding a steaming mug in his hand.  
  
She smiled at him to come in and he handed her the coffee before sitting on her bed. Oz and Buffy were actually quite close friends. Only Willow had the slightest inkling of how close they were.  
  
He was a quiet, steady guy, whom Buffy had come do depend on a lot during her years at high school. He had always been a grounding rock, when Buffy had become too flighty.  
  
Oz was someone who shared common interests, originally only Willow, hair dye and nail polish; but then he had introduced her to rock music which she had taken a surprising liking to.  
  
He liked just sitting quietly and while Buffy was a vivacious and bouncy character, she also liked having time to just sit and think which was very hard to do with Willow, Xander and Anya always laughing and bickering, so they had started hanging out.  
  
Now, she leaned against the headboard of her bed, while he sat at the end. She let out a little sigh as she sipped the hot liquid and her eyes drifted closed.  
  
'Long day?' Oz commented amusedly.  
  
'The longest.'  
  
'Wait 'till tomorrow.'  
  
'Classes.'  
  
'U-huh.'  
  
There was a silence as she continued to sip the liquid.  
  
'Augh. My feet are killing me.'  
  
He turned slightly and began massaging them for her as she drained the last of the bitter liquid in the mug.  
  
She lay back as he worked through the kinks in her feet and was starting to drift off.  
  
'Buffy?'  
  
'm sleepy.'  
  
'The "get to know you gathering" starts soon.'  
  
'Don't wanna go.'  
  
'Willow will kill me if you are late.'  
  
'Don't care,' she mumbled into her pillow.  
  
'Aiiiiieeeeeee!' she squealed as he began tickling her feet.  
  
The group in the TV room sat quietly, waiting for the last two members to join them, Willow glancing at her watch every now and again.  
  
A loud thumping and screeching seemed to be coming up the hall and suddenly the door burst open and everyone's mouth hung open as Buffy came flying into the room. She was closely followed by Oz, who chased her twice around the room until she screamed for mercy, at which point he stopped and shrugged, his hands going back into his pockets as he settled down next to Willow and placed his arm around her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Hi to everyone who is *hopefully* reading this. This is my first serious attempt at a Buffy fic. This will definitely be a Spuffy (the only way to go) but Spike won't come in until halfway through the year. I know that sounds terrible, but don't worry, the mid-year will come much sooner than anticipated, cuz I can't leave my poor Spike out of his own story for to long.  
  
Faith, Dawn and Drusilla may have cameo's or regular but infrequent appearances, but I can't be sure so I aint promising anything. Oh and Giles should have a fairly significant if small role. I have two ideas for him, and I haven't quite decided which one I am going to use.  
  
I don't have any set plans for this fic, cuz I find that when I do that I lose interest, cuz I know what is going to happen so I can't be bothered writing it if I already know. I am open to any suggestions from anyone at all.  
  
I will be betaing this myself, because it takes to long showing it to other people and then there computers crash and blah blah.so please forgive any small mistakes, I will try and read through each chapter at least once or twice and use the spell check before posting.  
  
Now.REVIEWS. I welcome flames, as long as they are constructive. I have no time for people who just 'don't like the story' but can't tell me why so I can improve and then diss it publicly. I will try and respond to all reviewers and improve on anything that you think is wrong or doesn't make sense(unless there is a reason for it being there that will be explained later). Hmmm, I also want to put a minimum of seven reviews before the next chapter is posted, although ten would be nice *hint hint*.  
  
Well, that's enough from me, I am going to start writing Chapter 2 


	2. The Trainee

Buffy glanced up at the clock and began scribbling even faster, her writing barely legible. As the buzzer sounded behind her, she crossed her last t and dropped the pen, flexing her hand with a grin forming on her face. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Xander, still frantically scribbling away at his paper, the panicked look he had been growing over the past month set firmly on his face.  
  
She reached out he leg and kicked him as the supervisor wandered up the aisle towards them. Xander nodded his thanks as he placed his pen down, mimicking the actions of his surrounding class-mates, and flexing and massaging his fingers.  
  
The main supervisor stood from the desk where he had been watching the students from under his thick, scraggy eyebrows. 'You may check that your name has been written on every sheet of paper. Place them in three piles on your desk and silently leave the room. I must remind you that you are still under exam conditions until.'  
  
Buffy stifled a yawn and glanced at her watch. The exam had taken longer than she had thought, and she didn't want to miss having good-bye coffee with the rest of her friends. They were all leaving tomorrow, to stay at a retreat in Canada for a week.  
  
All except Buffy.  
  
She had spent all the money that she had earned at the Magic Box of Coffee long before they had planned the holiday and her mother had refused to lend her the money, reminding Buffy that if she was on the retreat then she had no way of earning the money to pay her back. So Buffy was all set for a lonely three weeks full of serving coffee.  
  
Oh well, she mused. At least it's away from here and studying. I doubt it can get any harder and this is just first.  
  
'.now you may go, quietly.'  
  
Buffy sprang from her seat, only to find that her legs had fallen asleep and she swayed, to be caught by Xander before she crashed into her desk. Smiling gratefully, she put her arm around his waist and staggered from the room.  
  
The gang was waiting for them outside, complete with Faith and Dawn, the two other girls who shared the Top Floor, as they had affectionately dubbed the.well.top floor.  
  
When Xander saw Anya he released Buffy's waist quickly, causing her to stagger around until she grabbed a hold of Oz and Willow who reached out to steady her, the former's face stoic as usual and the latter's torn between annoyance and amusement at Xander's little crush on the straight-A economics student.  
  
They made their way to the cafeteria, the feeling gradually returning to Buffy's legs. She sat down on red faux velvet couch in the corner as Dawn and Willow went to order the coffee. Faith plonked herself down on the couch next to Buffy, tucking her legs up under her.  
  
'So, B, how d'ya think ya went?'  
  
Buffy sighed, 'I'm not sure, I don't really wanna think about it 'till we get back.'  
  
'Hey, speaking of, that spare room on the Top Floor is taken. We're getting a new roomie.'  
  
Buffy turned her head in Faith direction. 'Wow, I though that room needed to be fixed up, it's all crumbly.'  
  
Willow handed Buffy her coffee and settled herself by Oz's feet, disregarding the spare seat next to him. 'What's happening?'  
  
'Faith thinks that some unfortunate person is going to live in that room next to the kitchen.' Anya replied, taking a sip of her iced vanilla latte.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
Tara looked up, 'Yeah, dad said that they are gonna fix it up while we're gone.'  
  
'While we're gone.' Buffy unconsciously echoed.  
  
She slumped back, nursing her mug, losing herself in the blessed realm of nothing; something she hadn't done in months. She had been so determined to do well in these exams that she had reached a point where even her dreams had been filled with dates and formulae.  
  
'Deep thoughts Buff?' Xander questioned with a grin.  
  
'Nope,' she grinned back. 'No thoughts at all. Wonderful, wonderful world of no thoughts and coffee and.shit.'  
  
'Huh? Shit? How is that good?'  
  
'No, no! BP alert BP alert! Code red code red. Shit, shit, shit! What a way to ruin my last.Riley! Hi, how are you?'  
  
'Hey Buffy,' Riley sat down on the spare seat and the entire group glared at Willow who hid her face in her hands.  
  
'So.' he smiled.  
  
'So.' she replied, trying to remember how many conversations they had had over the past six months consisting of that word, repeated over and over again. Anya began tapping her foot against her chair and Faith squirmed uncomfortably. Xander stared up into space, humming restlessly and Dawn stared into her cup, wincing at the silence.  
  
'So.' Riley tried again.  
  
'U-huh,' Buffy replied.  
  
'.'  
  
'Um, doing anything in the next three weeks.'  
  
'Yep,'  
  
'Going away?'  
  
'Nope.'  
  
'What are ya gonna do?'  
  
'Work.'  
  
'Ah, bummer.'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Oh God,' Faith groaned into her mug.  
  
'What?' Riley looked at her concern.'  
  
Buffy kicked her, albeit half-heartedly and shook her head as Faith opened her mouth, an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
'Nothing, just a conversation piece.'  
  
'Interesting.'  
  
'Not really.'  
  
Silence fell again and Buffy stared into her now empty mug, wishing she could shrink and crawl into it and hide until he left.  
  
'So,' Riley tried again.  
  
Anya slammed her mug down. 'If you say that fucking word once more in my presence I swear to God I will wreak vengence upon you and remove your testicles slowly and painfully.  
  
Buffy bit her lip to keep her from giggling at Rileys bemused expression.  
  
'Ah, right, I'll remember that.'  
  
'Anyway,' he continued. 'I was wondering if, since you aren't going anywhere you might wanna hook up at some point.  
  
Buffy's head jerked up. 'Er.'  
  
Oz suddenly stood. 'Buffy, packing.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Packing, you haven't and you need to.'  
  
Buffy stared at him like he had grown two heads, The entire Top Floor had been laughing at her for having most of her packing done two weeks before and then having to unpack every time she needed something.  
  
Suddenly something in her fuzzy mind clicked, 'Oh yeah, silly me. So much studying and no packing, gotta run.'  
  
She grabbed Oz's arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria.  
  
Riley stared after her and turned to Willow. 'Isn't he your boyfriend?'  
  
'Yep,'  
  
'So why is he running off to help her pack?'  
  
'I lend him out sometimes when I need extra cash.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Oh for God's sake! Now she has gone and we are stuck here with you for no good reason.' Six heads whipped around to stare at Anya who shrugged. 'What?'  
  
********************  
  
Buffy staggered out of Oz's van when it pulled up in front of her house, still chuckling. 'Anya! That's horrible. The poor guy, you're gonna give him a complex. I heard about what you did to him when he liked Kendra.'  
  
'Hey! He deserved it.' Anya jumped out after her followed by Willow, Tara and Xander. Oz remained at the wheel.  
  
'Oh, I'm gonna miss you guys.' Buffy said with a sniffle. 'Try not to have to much fun without me.'  
  
'Aw, sweetie, we could never have to much fun without you,' Tara reassured her with a hug.  
  
Xander bent to crush her tiny frame with his arms. 'Although, Ahn, nearly makes up for it.'  
  
'Hey!' She swatted him away.  
  
He stepped back and held his hands up in mock surrender. 'I said nearly, as in not completely.'  
  
'Did you hear that?' Willow squealed. 'It's taken him until college, but he's finally on to medium sized words.'  
  
'Hey!' Xander took a swipe at her. 'Completely isn't a medium word.'  
  
'Oh, my mistake. Sorry guys, false alarm. He's still on the wittle words.'  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as the two chased each other up the road and picked up her bags. She kissed Anya and Tara and smiled at Oz who nodded back.  
  
She dragged her bag from the back of the van. 'Okay, guys. I guess you are off to have lotsa fun without me. Make sure you call me.'  
  
She said the last bit looking hard and Willow and then Oz, she knew that Xander and Anya would be having too much fun to remember she existed. With a last wave to Tara, she turned and the van rumbled off.  
  
***************  
  
Buffy collapsed into her old bed. She turned over and snuggled down, savouring the comfort and familiarity of the wooden structure.  
  
A knock sounded at her door and she smiled, 'come in, mom.'  
  
'Just came to tuck my little girl in. I've missed her.'  
  
'Awwww, that's so sweet.'  
  
Joyce smoothed a strand of hair away from her daughters face. 'So, what are you doing tomorrow? I was going to offer to take you shopping, but an overdue order should be arriving at the gallery and I don't trust anyone but me touching it.'  
  
'Nah, that's ok. I heard from Giles, and he wants me to start work right away tomorrow, some new person that he wants me to help train.'  
  
'All right honey, you'd better get some sleep then. I'll make you a nice welcome home breakfast tomorrow and we will go out to eat tomorrow. I will brave whatever awful place you want me to eat in.'  
  
Buffy chuckled. 'I won't choose any place too.young and hip for you.'  
  
'Hey,' she gently swatted Buffy's arm. 'Are you saying I'm passed it?'  
  
'Noooo, just that you are nearing the top of that hill.'  
  
'Goodnight Buffy.'  
  
'Night, mom.'  
  
*******************  
  
At 8:30 the next morning Buffy bounced into the Magic Box of Coffee.  
  
'Giiiiiles! Giiilllesssss! Where are you Giles?'  
  
'Dear Lord! What is that bloody awful racke- Buffy?'  
  
'Yep!' Buffy grinned as she gave him a hug. 'It's me. All here and ready to work.'  
  
'Er, well,' stuttered Giles, unaccustomed to public displays of affection and early morning energy from his staff. 'That's, that's er.good.'  
  
Buffy collapsed into a chair in front of the counter. 'That constitutes as being happy and cheerful for work doesn't it?'  
  
'Er, y-yes I'd say so.'  
  
Buffy raised her hands from her arms. 'Good, then you can tell mom, when she checks that I was happy and cheerful when I arrived. Something about creating a good impression. I told her that you already knew me; and making with the happy happy joy joy impressions wasn't going to change anything, but she made me.and I know I'm rambling but tiny amount of awake and coherency having Buffy was lost in that early morning bouncy Buffy act and I refuse to do anything until you dose me with caffeine.'  
  
'Er, right then. I'll be sure to pass that on to your mother. The coffee is in the pot over there, and when have become.er.awake and coherency having.I want you to meet our new member of the staff. I have put you in charge of training him.'  
  
'Whatever, Giles,' came muffled from under Buffy's arms. 'Just give me a moment to move.'  
  
She staggered to her feet and dragged herself over to the bench where a pot of coffee was steaming. She poured herself a cup and took both it and the pot over to the office where she sank down into her favourite old chair, planning o make the most of the twenty minutes or so that she had before she Magic Box opened. Unfortunately the chair was already occupied.  
  
'Bloody, fucking hell!' came a startled yell from below her, causing her to leap to her feet. Effectively spilling the entire contents of her cup and the coffee pot over her and the person who was already in the chair.  
  
'What in the bleeding name of everything holy and unholy are you doing, you dozy bint?'  
  
Buffy stood stupidly, holding the now empty cup and dripping coffee pot and staring at the furious figure on the chair.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Oh, what a bleedin' wonderful way to start my morning in this hellhole. Having coffee dumped on me by a dumb blonde.'  
  
'Hey! I am not a dumb blonde.'  
  
'Well, what the 'ell did you think you were doing?'  
  
'I, I just didn't realise there was anyone here.'  
  
'I just didn't realise there was anyone here' the platinum blonde mimicked in a high-pitched voice. 'Did you consider actually lookin?'  
  
'I just, early morning.needed coffee. Still half asleep.and I can safely say I didn't expect to find someone asleep on my chair.'  
  
'Your chair? When did this become your chair? Last I knew it was old Rupes chair.'  
  
'Rupes? Oh, you mean Giles, who would call him Rupes?'  
  
At that moment said Rupert entered the office, polishing his glasses. 'Oh, Buffy, good. I wanted to talk to you about your trainee today before he arrives. His name is William and he.er.is already here. Giles affixed his glasses firmly to his nose as 'Well, I'll do the introductions now. Buffy, this is William, William this is Buffy. Buffy is the daughter of my old friend Joyce and on holiday from university. William is the son of my old and departed colleague Quintin.and what are you doing here, William? I didn't see you come in and.Good Lord, why are you all wet?'  
  
'I'm here because I got kicked outta my apartment, I'm wet, cuz this stupid cow sat on me and spilt coffee all over me an' for the last bleeding time, it's Spike!'  
  
Buffy's eyebrows drew together in confusion, 'what's Spike?'  
  
'I am,'  
  
Buffy stifled a chuckle. 'Well, pleased to meet you 'Spike".  
  
'Wish I could say the same.'  
  
'Look, I'm sorry. But how was I to know that some strange guy would be sitting on a chair when he isn't even supposed to be here.'  
  
Giles cleared his throat, 'As riveting as this conversation is, we do have a shop to open. Buffy, you will be showing Willi.oh, very well Spike then, how everything works. You can start him on the serving and work him up to making the coffee. Spike, Buffy is my most experienced employee, pay attention to her and follow her lead.'  
  
******************  
  
'No, you press that button, then that one and the 'till should open.and you take the money.that's it.thank you ma'am. Then you type in the money they give you. No! She gave you $20 and you typed in $200, there you press that button if you make a mistake. Ok, $20 and that amount in the top corner is the change, yep, that's it. Sorry about this ma'am, trainee - it's his first day.'  
  
'Do you have to do that?' He growled under his breath as Buffy smiled at the next customer.  
  
Buffy looked at the bleached blonde. 'What?'  
  
'Tellin' them that I'm a bleeding trainee.'  
  
'A caramel latte with cream, yes that will be $3.50, thank-you sir, if you wait up there then it shouldn't be a moment.'  
  
Seeing that the line had come to an end Buffy turned to face Spike. 'But you are a trainee.why can't I tell them that?'  
  
A light blush rose to Spikes cheeks. 'It's just so.pathetic. Please excuse this loser, he doesn't know what he's doing.'  
  
Buffy chuckled. 'Awww, are we damaging wittle Spikey's ego? I though it would have been damaged enough.'  
  
'What's that s'posed to mean?'  
  
At that moment Giles came up to the pair. 'You two can take a break now, be back in half an hour.'  
  
'Thanks, Giles.' Buffy flashed him a quick grin as she untied her apron and made her way out the back, Spike hot on her heels.  
  
'What is that supposed to mean?'  
  
'What is what supposed to mean. Oh, just that with that bleach and leather thing happening you must have had lotsa comments about your twenty year old Billy Idol wannabe look.'  
  
'What's wrong with the way I look?' Buffy ran her eyes up and down his body, taking in his lean, muscular frame clad in black jeans and a fitted black shirt. *Hmmmm, he does have a nice body and those eyes are kinda.NO! Bad Buffy! No lusting after the bleached British blonde*  
  
Spike smirked as she didn't answer, her eyes getting a slightly glazed look to them. 'Like what you see, luv?'  
  
'Huh? What? NO! Geez, arrogant much?'  
  
'Ooooooh, big words from the little dumb bottled blonde.'  
  
Buffy stared at him in fury. She had been battling the dumb blonde stereotype since she had been in high school. It hadn't helped that she hadn't been the smartest student in the world and being best friends with the brain of the year didn't do much to make her look smarter. Now that she was in university she had hoped that the barbs would finally stop, she had chosen subjects that she was good at and she figured that this age people would be more mature than kids in high-school. She narrowed her eyes at the taller man in front of her, fighting the despair that she would be forever known as the dumb blonde.  
  
'Hey Mr. Hypocrite. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Although with that vampire thing happening you may not have a reflection. Interesting theory.have you checked the mirror lately? I shouldn't think so.you might change your fucking pathetic Billy Idol wannabe look if you did. You do know that he went out of fashion twenty years ago don't you?  
  
Seeing that Spike looked slightly put off by this tiny blonde ball of fury she continued while she had the advantage. '  
  
Or maybe you are one of those guys who think they look good when actually they look like shit. Do you have a girlfriend? No, I didn't think so.not looking like that, I don't know anyone who would have you, not to take you seriously anyway and.Oh God.'  
  
She stopped her ranting as she saw tears welling up in the angry blonde's eyes. The fury and grief on his face told her that she had crossed some invisible line.  
  
'Oh God, Spike.I didn't mean. just got carried away.it was the dumb blode call, I've always been sensitive.Oh shit, I am so sorry.'  
  
'Fuck you, bitch!' He blinked rapidly and his hand flashed up to roughly brush away a tear that had escaped his eye.  
  
Buffy took a step back as he moved towards her, his eyes glittering in rage.  
  
'Spike, I, I am so sorr.'  
  
'Save it for someone who cares.' With a last furious glance in her direction he stormed out the front.  
  
*************  
  
The rest of the day was so busy that Buffy didn't have a chance to talk to Spike who was studiously ignoring her, at the end of the shift as she emptied the washing up water down the sink she looked up to see his shrug on a black leather duster and disappear out the door.  
  
'Shit!'  
  
Giles head sprang up. 'Buffy?'  
  
'Oh, sorry, Giles. Hmmm, maybe you can help me. Spike and I had a fight and I said something.I'm not sure what it was exactly, but he went crazy. Is there anything that I shouldn't talk about in front of him, or say to him, cuz angry Spike is uber scary.'  
  
'Ummm, no I don't think.w-wait a minute, I think there might have been a problem back in England, but I'm not sure what. He won't talk much about it.'  
  
'Dammit, well I'll apologise again tomorrow. I'm gonna go now, Giles. I gotta get home, cuz mom and I are going out tonight.'  
  
'Y-yes, well do have fun.'  
  
'See ya tomorrow, Giles.'  
  
'Goodnight, Buffy.'  
  
**********  
  
'Wow, this place is amazing.' Buffy looked around in awe at the restaurant that she was sitting in. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling over the tables. The carpet was a deep red and the walls were a pale yellow and seemed to flicker from the light of the candles on the table.  
  
'I though you would like it. It opened after you left and I was just dying to come here, but I thought I would wait until I had a good enough offer.'  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when her mother continued, 'but none came along so I had to settle for you.'  
  
'Awwww, and here was I thinking that you wanted to spend time with your only daughter.'  
  
They were cut off as a waiter handed them their menus. Buffy bent her head to read it, her hair falling over her face, effectively hiding it from view.  
  
'Would you ladies care for any drinks while you're lookin' over the menus.'  
  
*Shit* thought Buffy as she recognised the British accent.  
  
'Yes, please. I'd like a glass of white wine please,' replied Joyce pleasantly.  
  
'And for yo.bloody hell.'  
  
Buffy smiled weakly up at Spike, whose mouth was hanging open.  
  
'Um, hey, you work here too huh? I'd just like a diet soda.'  
  
'Huh?' Spike seemed to have lost the flow, 'Oh, soda yeah. Hang on, be back in a jiff,'  
  
Joyce looked curiously after the departing figure to Buffy, whose head was in her hands.  
  
'Do you know that young man, Buffy?'  
  
She nodded, 'Kinda, he is the guy I'm training at the Magic Box, but we got off to a kinda rough start, barely avoiding blood spillage.'  
  
'Oh, what a shame, he seems like a nice boy. What happened?'  
  
Buffy though furiously, not wanting to talk about Spike crying. 'Um, I kinda sat on him and spilt coffee on him and he called me a dumb blonde.'  
  
Joyce winced, feeling sorry for the poor unsuspecting boy.  
  
A different waiter placed their drinks in front of them and they placed their orders. Buffy selecting a pasta dish that she couldn't pronounce while Joyce opted for a soup.  
  
Buffy saw Spike crossing the room, moving to where she saw a sign indication the restrooms and the staff only area.  
  
'I've gotta go to the bathroom, be back in a minute.' She got up and walked towards the bathroom, at the last minute veering off out the other door.  
  
She found herself in a back alley and cautiously made her way around to where she could here a masculine voice. She ducked back as she heard Spike talking to someone.  
  
**************  
  
After storming out of the Magic Box, Spike had gone back to his apartment to pick up his belongings. After being kicked out of the apartment for picking fights with the staff, Giles had offered him a room at his house if he agreed to help pay the bills and split the grocery costs.  
  
Now he paced around the room that Giles had given him. He felt like punching something, but knew that putting a hole in the wall on his first night would not be a good way to endear himself to his host.  
  
That stupid bint. Who the hell was she to say those things. He like the way he looked. He knew it was different, but that made him happy, he had never been one to follow the crowd and it had been for Dru..  
  
It wasn't his fault that Dru had left.  
  
Spike shook his head as he sank to the floor, leaning his head on his arms, which balanced on his knees.  
  
Alright, it was his fault. He hadn't been enough of a man for her. He had tried to change. He had bleached his hair, he had started dressing in black and listening to punk music. He had completely changed who he was just for her. And while he had liked these new changes, they hadn't been enough for Dru.  
  
He knew he didn't deserve her, that she was so much better than him that he didn't deserve to even look at her. She had reminded him of that frequently.  
  
Then, on their one-year anniversary he had gone to her flat to surprise her and found her in bed with another man. Two other men actually.  
  
Spike shut his eyes as he remembered her sandwiched between the two, her head thrown back in ecstacy. Reaching blindly into the closest box he pulled out a bottle and drained the last remnants.  
  
'Fuck!' that was his last bottle.  
  
Glancing at his watch he knew that he didn't have time to buy another one, he had to get to his night job.  
  
************  
  
'Hey, Travers!'  
  
Spike looked up, to see the manager bearing down on him. He stood quickly.  
  
'Table four is occupied, and if I recall correctly that is one of your tables.'  
  
'Yeah, it is.'  
  
'Then what are you doing smoking out here? Get inside and serve if you want to keep this job.'  
  
Spike ground out his cigarette with his heel and pulled a notebook and pen out of his pocket, walking back inside.  
  
He headed to the table in question, well, it was only two women, and they couldn't order much. He grabbed two menus and placed them on the table.  
  
'Would you ladies care for any drinks while you're lookin' over the menus.' He smiled at the older woman and wrote down her order and turned to the younger one.  
  
'And for yo.bloody hell.' Looking up at him, looking like she had been caught with her fingers in the cookie jar was Buffy.  
  
She was wearing a dark red, low cut top and while he couldn't see what she was wearing on her lower half he had to swallow down the dryness that had invaded his mouth. Well! She wasn't a bad lookin' bint out of uniform. Her hair was gently curled and cascaded half way down her back. Her eyes looked larger than they had at the coffee house and her lips were full and red with a touch of gloss.  
  
Pity she was such a bitch, he might have tried chatting her up, another time and another place.  
  
He noticed with slight satisfaction that she sounded uncomfortable and her voice wavered slightly as she ordered her drink. His eyes, however were firmly attached to those lips, the way they formed words, and the way her little pink tongue darted out to lick them in nervousness.  
  
Huh?' He pulled himself together with an effort.  
  
*Get a hold of yourself. This is Buffy, the bitchy chit from the Magic Box, the one who was such a cow about Dru*  
  
The thought of Dru roused him from his thoughts 'Oh, soda yeah. Hang on, be back in a jiff,'  
  
Making his way back to the kitchen he pulled aside on of the other waiters. 'Larry, mate. How do you feel about swappin table four with me. I know the chit and we don't get on, don't wanna start a fight in the middle of the ev'nin. Don' think our esteemed manager would appreciate it.'  
  
Thanking the football player profusely he went out the back to pour some drinks.  
  
'Hey, Travers,' one of chefs pulled him to one side. 'There's a chick out the back asking for ya.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Yeah, she said it was important. Kinda hot, and British like you.'  
  
'Fuck!' Spike knew it could only be one person. 'Ok, I'll be back in five.'  
  
He walked towards the back of the restaurant, not noticing the small blonde slip out after him.  
  
He lit a cigarette and looked around. 'Dru.where are you, luv?' 


	3. Angel

Chapter Three.  
  
'Hey, Travers,' one of chefs pulled him to one side. 'There's a chick out the back asking for ya.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Yeah, she said it was important. Kinda hot, and British like you.'  
  
'Fuck!' Spike knew it could only be one person. 'Ok, I'll be back in five.'  
  
He walked towards the back of the restaurant, not noticing the small blonde slip out after him.  
  
He lit a cigarette and looked around. 'Dru.where are you, luv?'  
  
'Spike.' A thin, black shadow moved out of the darkness, and into the dim light that was spilling into the alleyway from the street.  
  
'The wind carried a story to me. A tale of sadness and despair travelled to me over seas and was whispered to me as I slept. It told me I must come and see you.that I must lift the weight you carry.'  
  
Spike looked at her outline and shivered as her hand caressed his cheek.  
  
'You miss me, my Spike. You will not allow yourself to live. Mummy has come to make it better. It will all be better, my Spike.'  
  
Spike looked at her, for a moment not daring to believe. Then he threw himself at the waiflike creature before him, hugging to him as if he would never let he go.  
  
He pulled back and looked at her, gently brushing her cheek. Suddenly Drusilla drew back from him and slapped his hand.  
  
'Naughty boy. He does not understand us. He twists our words until they are shaped for him alone. I am not here to come back to you. I am here to tell you it is over. Do not hold onto things that will never be. Some things are written in the stars.some things are meant to be. We are not one of them, Spike.  
  
'You will find her.the heavens sing their happiness as you are drawn closer together, but I am not her. Move on, my Spike. It is over.  
  
Spike jerked his head back, like she had slapped him. 'Dru.please Dru. Don't do this. Dru, I love you. I need you. Please, luv.'  
  
'No my Spike. You don't need me. You will know, you will learn what need is. Good-bye my Spike.'  
  
Looking at the space where she had been, Spike fell to his knees, his arms barely supporting him as he leaned forward and gasped for air. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, there was nothing in him except for the pain.  
  
Suddenly he felt a tentative hand on his heaving shoulder, rubbing gently up and down his back.  
  
'Breathe, you have to breathe.'  
  
The black spots in front of his eyes began to lessen and fade away. He groggily turned his head to see a pair of large green eyes peering at him in concern.  
  
'Wi - Spike? Are you gonna be ok?'  
  
He stood suddenly and violently brushed the small girl away, sending her spinning into the wall. She looked up at him dazed.  
  
'Wha- what was that for?'  
  
'You fucking bitch! What is your problem? Did you think it would be fun to listen to some pathetic guy getting his heart broken? Do you get a kick outta making people suffer? You are one bloody sick bint, did you know that?'  
  
The next thing he knew was a fist connecting with his nose and then one in his stomach. He fell back to the ground winded.  
  
When he caught his breath he looked up to see the fiery blonde towering over him, her previously pouting lips curled in disgust and her eyes flashing is anger, 'What is my problem? What is my problem, you jerk?  
  
'You are the one who turns into a crazy-psycho when someone tries to help you. I came out here to apologise to you, you pig. To say sorry for upsetting you earlier.  
  
'I didn't come out to find you on the ground having trouble breathing and try to help you to be shoved into a wall. What is your malfunction? You hit a girl who is half your size, who was trying to help you. God, you are screwed up.'  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, suddenly feeling ashamed. 'You.you mean you didn't 'ear me an' Dru.'  
  
'Dru? What the hell is a Dru? I came out here to apologise. How many times do I have to say it? I found you on the ground and out of the kindness and, now apparent, stupidity of my heart and you fucking hit me. Not that it really matters, I could take you down any day. But what if it had been someone else? You could have really hurt them.'  
  
'Er, sorry, luv. I thought.'  
  
'You thought what? That I had come to eavesdrop on you and Dru.whatever that may be. Don't flatter yourself, you jerk.'  
  
And with a parting blow to his jaw, she turned and walked back into the restaurant.  
  
Spike sat on the ground, rubbing his jaw ruefully. 'Bleedin' hell. You could have a' least hit a chit who doesn't hit back.' He reached into his pocket for a lighter and lit a cigarette.  
  
Suddenly a voice from behind him startled him out of his misery. 'Hey, Travers! What are you doing out here? What did I say not one hour ago? You work or you walk! I warned you, now get your things and get out.'  
  
*************  
  
Buffy smiled at the waiter who was placing a plate in front of her, while massaging her knuckles under the table. She would go and hit a guy after not having properly trained for six months. She made a mental note to buy a punching bag when she got her first pay check from Giles. She needed to get back into shape if she wanted to enter the kick-boxing tournament at the en of the year.  
  
'.so what do you think, honey?'  
  
Buffy struggled for a moment, deciding whether or not to ask her mum for about the third time in the past twenty minutes to repeat herself. Damn Spike! He even invaded her thoughts when he wasn't around. Stupid, annoying, bleached.  
  
'Honey?'  
  
'Oh, um, yep, it's a great idea.'  
  
Joyce smiled, looking pleased. 'Well, I will then, one last shipment can't do any harm and we could double sales with that item and.Oh my.'  
  
Buffy turned in the direction her mother was looking to see a temperamental looking man dragging an apron from around Spike's waist while pushing him in the direction of the exit. She didn't bother hiding her grin as Spike happened to glance her way, seething in embarrassment. She just laughed, causing him to scowl and storm out of the restaurant.  
  
'Suddenly I feel a whole lot better.'  
  
*************  
  
Buffy looked up from her second cup of coffee as Giles entered the office.  
  
'Oh, Buffy, I just wanted to tell you that we are staying open a little later tonight, there is one of those God-awful protests on, and whilst they will undoubtedly make a lot of unnecessary noise, they will hopefully buy coffee. Do you want to work the extra shift?'  
  
'Sure, Giles. I've got nothing else to do.'  
  
'Are you sure? I mean, you may want to go out with your friends.'  
  
Buffy sighed. 'Nope, they are all spending a wonderful vacation at some retreat somewhere far far away, but I can't afford to go, so I'll take any extra shifts that you throw at me.'  
  
'Oh, jolly good then. William.oh dear, I hope he didn't hear that, Spike, is also working. He needs the extra money. For some reason I was under the impression that he had another job, but apparently he doesn't.'  
  
Buffy threw back her head and laughed. 'No, Giles. I can assure you that he doesn't have another job.'  
  
Giles looked at her, bemused by her apparent humour at Spikes lack of a second job. He took off his glasses and polished then briefly as Buffy reached for the coffee pot for her third time.  
  
'Buffy, that's the third cup you have had this morning and I realise that university often turns the most avid coffee detesters into addicts. but are you sure you aren't overdoing it?'  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to reply, but another voice beat her to it. 'Leave 'er alone, Rupes. If the chit needs the caffeine then let `er `ave it and leave her in peace.'  
  
Buffy turned to the newcomer, who was smiling slightly timidly at her.  
  
'I don't need you to defend my rights to caffeine, Spike. I am quite capable of looking after myself. And speaking of looking after yourself, you should try it sometime.you have a terrible bruise on your chin, whatever happened?' She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
'I made a mistake, accused someone of doin somethin they hadn't, and picked a fight with the wrong person. Next time I think I'll bloody well wait and make sure I `ave the facts right before going for violence.'  
  
'A wise move I should think.' Buffy glared at him. Stupid jerk, can't even apologise to me without making with the riddles.  
  
Giles cleared his throat. 'You both have ten minutes before your shift starts. Try not to fight to much.'  
  
Buffy turned to follow Giles, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.  
  
'Buffy.'  
  
'Save it, I really don't wanna be talking to you right now.'  
  
Spike only gripped onto her arm tighter. 'Look, luv, I.'  
  
'It's the Slayer! The Slayer is back in town.'  
  
Buffy turned from Spike thankfully and greeted the new comer with a hug and a squeal. 'Oh My God, Devon. You are still here. I thought you would have left ages ago.  
  
'You mean got sacked.nope, old Giles said as long as I don't serve customers and just wash up plates and stuff without breaking to much out the back I can stay.'  
  
Buffy threw back her head and laughed, her teeth sparkling in the artificial lighting. Spike marvelled at how clean they stayed with the amount of coffee that she drank.  
  
'So he lets you turn up to work stoned? That doesn't sound like Giles.'  
  
'Yeah, man, I know. Still, I ain't complaining.so how's big school going, slayer?'  
  
'How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that.or I'll remind you how I got that name. It's fine, a little intense at times, but I like it.'  
  
'Woah. violence in the workplace, slay -'  
  
'Devon.' Buffy's tone became warning and a glint, cautioning the other two to be careful, entered her eyes.  
  
Devon took a step back, raising his hands in the air. 'Sorry, Buffy. Won't say it again.'  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows at her. 'Slayer?'  
  
Buffy glared at him. 'Don't you ever, ever use that name.'  
  
'How'd you get it?'  
  
Devon took a step forward, now that Buffy's attention was diverted. 'A judge gave it to her at the finals and I've never let her live it down.'  
  
Spike looked confused. 'Judge?'  
  
'Kick-boxing, man. Buff, here is a woman's state champion, in the top twenty in the whole US of A. She should give you demo sometime. It's wicked cool. I've seen her knock chicks three times her size to the floor.'  
  
Buffy smirked as Spike tried to process this information. 'Don't worry, Devon. He doesn't need a demo. He's had one already.'  
  
'Huh? I thought you gave it up for a few months until you got settled in. You in comps already?'  
  
'Nope,' Buffy nodded to the light bruising on Spikes chin. 'He was being a pain in my ass, so I showed him why he should never do it again.'  
  
Devon laughed, a slow stupid laugh that reminded Spike of Goofy.  
  
'What'd ya say to her, man? Musta been bad.'  
  
Buffy got in before Spike could open his mouth. 'He called me a dumb blonde.'  
  
Devon looked at him in amazement. 'And you got away with just that bruise? She must like ya, man.'  
  
Buffy glanced at the clock. 'Dammit, Spike come on, we're gotta go or Giles'll get pissed.'  
  
'Right behind you, slayer.'  
  
***************  
  
It was eight o'clock that night and Buffy and Spike were still cleaning up the Magic Box, after sending an exhausted Giles home. Buffy was getting impatient at the cleaning process. She was tense and stressed from the busy day of work coupled with the many verbal sparring matches that she and Spike had had. She didn't understand what his problem was, but he made it absolute hell to work with him.  
  
Feeling her only untensed muscles begin to seize up at the thought of him, Buffy pushed away her thoughts and bent to pick up the pieces of a plate that a drunken guy had decided to use as a Frisbee. She felt a prickling at the back of her neck and turned sharply to see Spike hastily glance away from her ass.  
  
'What the hell is your problem?'  
  
'What?' Spike tried his best to sound innocent.  
  
'Don't you what me, Mr, or you'll get another bruise to match your first one.'  
  
Spike looked at her, marvelling for what seemed like the millionth time that day how such a small, delicate looking girl could pack such a punch.  
  
'So, you weren't kiddin when you said you could take me down any day.'  
  
Buffy looked down at the floor. 'Well, maybe I exaggerated a little, I haven't trained properly for a few months. Can I ask a question?'  
  
Spike nodded, 'Ask away.'  
  
'Who is Dru?'  
  
'Ah. Anything but that question.' Spikes face closed up, but Buffy didn't notice as she had resumed picking up the pieces of plate.  
  
'Come on.I wanna know what I interrupted that got you so riled up.'  
  
'I don't bleedin' wanna talk about it, Slayer.'  
  
Buffy jerked her head away from him at the angry tone of his voice. 'Fine! Whatever, sorry for trying to make with the small talk. I won't do it again.'  
  
She walked out the back and closed the office door with a bang behind her. Spike sighed, realising that his brief loss of temper meant that he would probably have to finish cleaning up by himself.  
  
'Bloody Hell.' He growled as he up picked the full garbage bag and took it out the back. At least there wasn't that much left to do.  
  
Half an hour later, Spike was lounging in one of the more comfortable chairs, sipping a coffee as he glanced through a magazine, not really reading it. His head was full of Buffy.  
  
For the life of him, Spike couldn't understand what it was that got under his skin about the girl. She somehow managed to press buttons that even he didn't know her had. She could change his mood from ecstatic to furious within seconds.  
  
There was just something about her.The way she spoke to him as if he meant nothing more to her than a piece of mud under her shoe. The way she wouldn't acknowledge him until he had spoken to her at least three times. Her witty come-backs that left him without a retort. The way she could act as if he wasn't even in the room by just moving around him like he was some piece of furniture in the way.  
  
Wait a bleeding moment. Why the hell was he getting worked up that she wasn't noticing him? He hated her, and it was good that she could ignore him, so he could ignore her.  
  
No, it mustn't be that she wasn't noticing him.it must be a physical attribute that annoyed him.  
  
The way she tossed her sodding shampoo-commercial hair out of her eyes when she was taking orders. The way she swayed her hips as she walked across the room, like she knew he was watching and was taunting him. The way she bit her bottom lip when she was thinking, or pouted it when something went wrong. Just the thought of that full, pink lower lip was enough to make him begin shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He nearly groaned as he imagined that lip caught between his teeth as her hips ground against him and her hands.wait a bloody minute.  
  
What the hell was he thinking about? What about Dru? The love of his life.his first love. The one who made his miserable life worth living.  
  
*The one who dumped you last night for the second time* a cruel voice in the back of his mind reminded him.  
  
No, he loved Dru. She would come around. After all, she had come all the way from merry old England to see him.  
  
*To tell you to move on*  
  
No! It didn't matter what she had said. It didn't matter that she had told him he was now drawing closer to his real love and on the day he had met Buffy.  
  
Besides, this was Buffy, he reminded himself for the second time in two days. Horrible, annoying little chit who hassles your hair and says that you look like a vampire and hit you last night. You are not lusting after Buffy.  
  
Spike took a mouthful of his now tepid coffee and moved his gaze back to the magazine, trying desperately to push all thoughts of Buffy aside. He glanced up as he heard the office door open and choked.  
  
Buffy was standing in the doorway looking though her purse for something, unaware that she had an audience. She was wearing her favourite black leather pants that hung extremely low and hugged her hips and thighs a little to snugly for Spike's comfort. Her crimson shirt hung off one lightly bronzed shoulder and cropped about half an inch above her pants. He hair hung half-way down her back and as she looked up at Spike he took in her heavily black rimmed eyes and glossy cherry-coloured lips.  
  
'Hello? Earth to Spike?' Buffy smiled to herself, pleased that she had made such a good impression - even if it was only Spike, changing in the badly lit office had been hell. But she gave no outward sign of her pleasure, just raised an eyebrow and looked bored.  
  
'Are you gonna lock up, or shall I?'  
  
Spike opened his mouth, closed it and the opened it again. 'Er, doesn't really matter.'  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. 'I'll do the back, you do the front.'  
  
Spike nodded and caught the keys that she threw at him before retreating to lock the rear doors and windows.  
  
When she was finished she returned to the front of the shop and gave the keys to Spike. 'Can you give these to Giles so he can open up tomorrow. I'm not working and I don't plan on missing a sleep in just to give him his keys.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Thanks,' Buffy nodded to him and began turning and walking off down the barely lit street.  
  
'Hey, where are you going?'  
  
'A club downtown. It's called the Bronze, have you heard of it?'  
  
'Yeah, I heard it's a nice place.'  
  
Buffy looked at him weirdly. 'Why do you care where I'm going?'  
  
'I don't, it's just.how are you getting there?'  
  
'Ummmm, what does it look like? I'm walking.'  
  
'You bloody well are not.'  
  
Buffy's eyebrows nearly shot to her hairline. 'What do you mean, I'm not? You can't tell me where I can and can not go.'  
  
Spike shook his head and sighed. 'Look, luv.'  
  
'Don't call me love, I'm not your love.'  
  
'Fine, whatever. I'm just saying that you can't walk through this town late at night dressed like that. You never know what sort of Big Bad is out there waitin to prey on pretty young girls.'  
  
Buffy took a step towards him. 'Look, Mister, you find me another way and I'll take it, but I don't drive and there are no buses. I walk home from here every night when I work, and I am quite capable of looking after myself.'  
  
'Alright, I'm not saying you can't, but a single guy is one thing. A whole bloody gang is another.'  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes again and walked away.  
  
Now extremely worried, Spike grabbed her arm. 'Look, pet. I get that you can look after yourself, Girl Power and all that crap. But I just don't feel right about this. I'll tell you what. I'm not in the mood for an early night, why don't I drive you to the club. We'll swing by Rupes house first to give him the keys and I'll quickly change. Then I'll give you a ride home afterwards. I'll stay as long or as little as you want at The Bronze.'  
  
As much as Buffy hated the idea of travelling with Spike, what he said did make sense and she didn't really want to have to walk a long way in those heels. Sighing resignedly she slid into the front passenger seat of Spikes car as he held the door open for her.  
  
Spike ran around to the other side and hopped in the drivers seat, gunning the engine and taking off down the road.  
  
Giles house was about 20 minutes from the Magic Box and Spike mentally groaned as the car's atmosphere became chilly. He glanced across at Buffy who was staring out the window, completely ignoring his presence.  
  
Buffy could feel his eyes boring into her neck but refused to look at him. He was no doubt trying to catch her attention so he could annoy the crap out of her some more and she wasn't in the mood. Spike sighed and turned his eyes back to the road. A few minutes of chilly silence later he reached forward and clicked on the radio.  
  
The volume was up pretty high and the mindless screaming of the heavy metal did nothing to ease tensions.  
  
Buffy leaned forward and clicked off the radio.  
  
'Hey!' Spike shot her a quick glare. 'Turn it back on!'  
  
'No. It was giving me a headache.'  
  
'It's my car, turn the music back on.'  
  
'Listen, Mister! It's your own fault that I'm in the car, I didn't wanna be.but since you insisted I am. So don't you complain that I turn your music off.'  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows and leaned forward to turn the music back on.  
  
Less than five seconds later Buffy had turned it off.  
  
Spike turned it on and, again, Buffy turned it off.  
  
Growling in frustration, Spike turned it back on and held his hand over the knob so she couldn't get to it.  
  
Buffy sighed, apparently conceding defeat, but when Spike returned both his hands to the wheel to turn a sharp corner, Buffy clicked the radio off again and with a sharp twist, pulled the knob from the radio giggling as she did so.  
  
Spike didn't notice what she had done, and reached forward to turn the music back on. He groped around a bit, trying to find the little circle. Glancing down, he slammed his hand into the dashboard.  
  
'Bloody hell, woman!'  
  
**************  
  
An hour later they had pulled up outside the Bronze.  
  
Buffy clambered from the car, throwing the circular plastic at him. 'I could have gotten here myself ages ago. How long does I take you to change?'  
  
Spike pretended not to hear her. The fact was, he was usually a lot quicker, but he had discovered that for some completely unknown reason that he was having trouble finding something to wear.  
  
He felt that he should look extra good tonight, but he wasn't sure why. The thought that he was trying to impress Buffy had been quashed more quickly than it had appeared. He decided that he just felt like looking good tonight.but after that amazing revelation he realised that he still had absolutely no idea what to wear.  
  
After nearly ten minutes of searching through his wardrobe he gave up and pulled on a pair of black leather pants, a black sleeveless shirt and a red button down shirt that he left unbuttoned. He left on the silver chain he already had around his neck and dampening his hands, he ran them through his hair until it was a messy mass of damp curls.  
  
Buffy moved away from the car and into the club as he grabbed his duster from the back of the car and hurried after her.  
  
Heads turned to stare at the striking blonde couple, unintentionally dressed alike in black and red. Spike noticed their stares right away and smirked as the crowd parted to let them through, jealous looks being thrown their way by most of the room.  
  
The music was loud and he bent down so she could hear him, 'you want a drink, luv?' Buffy shook her head, and without saying a word moved toward the dance floor, not throwing a second glance.  
  
Spike watched her as she swayed her hips to the beat of the music, raising her arms above her head, her eyes fluttering closed as she surrendered to the sway to the music.  
  
She moved without conscious effort, her body twisting and swaying as though the music pulled her by invisible strings and she was helpless but to be caught in it. Her hands slid up and down her body in a ludicrously sensual way and Spike was taken aback by this sudden change in her temperament.  
  
The people around her moved to away, to give her space, an unspoken respect and awe of her movements filtering through the room.  
  
Looking at her face, Spike realised that she didn't actually have a clue what she was doing to the people around her. She probably didn't even know what she looked like as she gyrated to the quickening beat. Her hair fell about her shoulders, tousled and messy and her cheeks were becoming pink from her exertions.  
  
Buffy suddenly snapped her eyes open and her movements faltered as she stared around the room, searching for something, Spike couldn't tell what. Her spine prickled, as she sensed. no it couldn't be.  
  
The song had finished, and now a much slower one was playing, couples were moving together as the first strain of the lyrics drifted around the room. But Buffy's head was whipping this way and that, as she stood in the middle of the floor, oblivious to her surroundings.  
  
Spike stood quickly, he wasn't sure what was going on with her, but the look on her face was enough to move him. She looked so lost.a combination of sadness, desperation and longing coupled with confusion - as though she didn't really believe whatever was going on in her head.  
  
Spike pushed his way through the crowd to reach her, laying a hand gently on her arm. She jumped and spun around, relaxing when she saw who it was.  
  
'Pet, are you ok?'  
  
For once she didn't catch him on his pet names, but continued to look around the room, her eyes searching for something.  
  
'Buffy, luv, is everything ok?'  
  
Buffy started to nod, but tiredly shook her head. 'I thought.I.I could feel it.him, here - right now. But he isn't, I can't see him, but he is and I don't know what to.he shouldn't be, not yet, not now. I can't deal.I.he.it's to hard, to soon.but it shouldn't be.'  
  
Spike placed a finger over her lips, silencing the tirade that he couldn't even begin to try to understand. 'Shhhhhh, don't worry. Come on, just dance the rest of this dance with me and then you can sit down until you feel better.'  
  
Buffy looked about to protest, but a weariness had crept into her eyes and she nodded, leaning against him for support as he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her.  
  
Spike felt like he had died and gone to heaven. What did Dru matter when he had this little blonde creature in his arms? Any other thoughts he might have had were fading as she sighed, relaxing a bit more into his arms.  
  
Suddenly he felt her whole body tense and seize up and he stepped back, afraid that somehow he had overstepped his boundaries.the chit did hate him after all. She started shaking and he looked at her in concern.  
  
Her face was white and her huge green eyes were filled with unshed tears. He followed her gaze to where a tall dark haired man was dancing with what looked like a cheerleader. He shuddered as he looked at the other man's hair.someone should take that poof's hair-gel away from him, before he does someone an injury.  
  
The man suddenly straightened a bit and opened his eyes to look straight at Buffy, his eyes widening for a minute before taking on a haunted appearance. Buffy took an involuntary step towards him, but the man lowered his eyes, before taking the girl he was dancing with by the arm and leading her from the club.  
  
Spike looked back to Buffy who stared after the pair, looking like a thoroughly kicked puppy. Her lips parted and he bent to catch the one whispered word that fell from her lips.  
  
'Angel.'  
  
Abruptly she turned and ran through the crown, her small frame disappearing quickly amongst the mass of bodies.  
  
Spike uttered a curse and followed her, not really knowing why.  
  
For nearly an hour he searched for her. He didn't know his way around the club, which added to the difficulty, but he kept looking for her, she couldn't have gone because her bag was still there next to his duster.  
  
Bag.hang on, her purse was gone. 'Bugger.'  
  
He ran outside, staring up and down the street, looking for signs of a taxi that may have taken her home. He asked a few of the couples around, but no one had seen her, and they had all been out there for some time.  
  
'Bloody hell.' He kicked the door and moved back inside the Bronze, hoping that wherever she was, she was all right.  
  
Grabbing his duster, he shrugged himself into it, and checking his pocket for change he moved to the bar to get a drink before he left. He plonked himself down on a stool and signalled the bartender.  
  
'Scotch, straight, thanks mate.' He reached for the drink and knocked it back in one hit.  
  
'Same again?'  
  
'Nuh, thanks all the same, mate, but I'm drivin, need a clear head an' all that.'  
  
The man nodded and moved away. Spike was about to stand when he heard something smash and glanced up the bar to see Buffy, surrounded by empty shot glasses, tears and black rivulets staining her cheeks, her eyes red as she reached for the half empty bottle of tequila next to her and took a long drink.  
  
'Fucking sodding hell.'  
  
The bartender looked over at him. 'You know her?'  
  
'Yeah, I lost her, thought she went home. How long has she been here?'  
  
'I'd say the best part of an hour. I don't usually serve kids without asking for ID, but she looked broken up over something so I made an exception.'  
  
'Well that was bloody noble of you wasn't it.' Spike growled.  
  
He moved over to where she was sitting and gently removed the bottle from her hand.  
  
'Time to go, Buffy, luv.'  
  
'Don'z wanna go ome. More drinkz. Burnz muh throat, makezz ze pain go 'way. All go 'way.'  
  
Spike tried to set her on her feet, but she just sagged in his arms.  
  
'Heehee,' she chuckled. 'cant feelz muh footz.'  
  
'Bloody hell,' Spike cursed. 'How much did she have?'  
  
The bartender looked at him warily. 'Well, that bottle was full when she started.'  
  
Spike looked at the half empty bottle and back to the bartender. 'Has she paid you for this?'  
  
'Not yet,'  
  
Spike smirked. 'Well then, you forget about the bill, an' I'll forget about mentioning this to the authorities. And if I ever catch you selling any grog without checkin for ID first, I will report you.'  
  
Buffy began whimpering in his arms. 'He left me, again. Always leave, always leave.'  
  
Spike looked down at her, his furious expression softening as he wiped away the new tears spilling down her cheek.  
  
'C'mon, luv lets get you home.' 


	4. So, you two know each other?

'Auurrgghhhh.' Buffy groaned as the light split her skull in two. She tried to move her head, but the pounding and nausea stopped her abruptly.  
  
She scrunched her eyes closed, trying to block out all the light in the room.  
  
Huh? Light in the room? But she always slept with the curtains closed. That was weird.and what had happened, she remembered going to the Bronze.Angel.the Bar.Spike.then nothing.  
  
'Oh, God.'  
  
A cool hand pressed against her forehead. 'How do ya feel this mornin, luv?'  
  
'Grraaauuugghhhhh.'  
  
Spike chuckled. 'I brought you some aspirin, lots of aspirin.'  
  
'Stop the light.'  
  
Spike looked at her. 'Stop the what? Oh, the light.'  
  
He reached over and clicked off the overhead light, leaving them in semi- darkness.  
  
Buffy half opened her eyes see Spikes smirk swimming before her. 'Where am I?'  
  
'I didn't know where you live, pet, so I brought you to old Rupes house when you passed out. He's puttin' me up, until I can find somewhere else.'  
  
'Oh, thanks.' She took the bottle of Aspirin and took three, before sipping the glass of water slowly.  
  
Spike sat on the edge of the bed, taking the glass and putting it on the small table near the bed.  
  
Buffy lay back, taking in the room. It was obviously Spike's. posters of heavy metal bands she had never heard of and the general untidiness of the boxes strewn around the room attested to that.  
  
Anyway, it smelt like a guys room. Not that she had been in many, but Angels room had had that same guy smell.  
  
Angel.  
  
Tears welled up again in her eyes and she turned her head away from Spike so he couldn't see.  
  
'Wanna talk about it?'  
  
'No.'  
  
Spike gently dabbed her face with a cold cloth. 'Sometimes it can help.'  
  
Buffy didn't move. 'Not this time. He's gone. he's not coming back. Nothing can help.'  
  
'The bloke at the Bronze?'  
  
'U-huh.'  
  
'He looked a bit old for you, luv.'  
  
Buffy turned and faced him, anger blazing in her eyes, but it faded to depair as she muttered. 'Why do you think he left?'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Buffy sighed. 'He was my kick-boxing instructor. He took over the business with another woman, Cordelia. When I saw him the first time I nearly fell over. he was so. everything. Everything about him was perfect.'  
  
Spike looked away and rolled his eyes. trying to ignore the tightness in his chest.  
  
'Yeah, so we got together. Casual dates, stuff like that, movies, blah blah. We dated for about a year. We knew there was an age difference. but it made him uncomfortable so we never discussed it. I never knew his exact age and he never knew mine.'  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. 'Not built for trust, this relationship.'  
  
Another tear ran down Buffy's cheek. 'I know. I never even told my mum I was dating anyone. It was just him and me. I didn't want anything to get in the way of that. Then on my seventeenth birthday he took me out. Mum had gone away for the night, cuz I said I wanted a party with friends. And we. ok, I'll stop before we cross the "too much info" line.'  
  
'On your seventeenth birthday?' Spike couldn't mask the surprise, sure the dancing was pretty raunchy but she didn't seem like the kind of girl who would sleep around, especially so young.  
  
'You don't get it - I loved him, so much. I haven't been with anyone since.sorry getting close to that line again.'  
  
Spike just looked at her, waiting for her to continue.  
  
Then, afterwards he got out of bed to look around my room and found my Happy 17th Birthday card. He asked me if it was a joke. he thought I had been about eighteen or nineteen. not sixteen for the majority of our relationship. Then he left. I rang him and he never answered the phone I went to his place but he never answered the door.'  
  
Spike tightened his jaw.  
  
'For three weeks he avoided me. He cancelled lessons for the whole kick- boxing school.' Buffy let out a choked sob. 'When training resumed I didn't go for the first week, I couldn't face him. Then when mom made me go back. he had left. Sold the place to a buyer who had been hounding him for ages. Left me a note.I can recite it, I've read it so many times. He said he was sorry, he loved me, but a ten to eleven year age-gap was to big. He also said he was leaving town. not to try and find him, he was going to move on.  
  
'And he did move on. I heard from the new owners that he got engaged to Cordelia not a month after he left. Less than a month.'  
  
Buffy broke down, her shoulders shaking. 'I couldn't even talk to anyone. We hadn't told anyone and I had to act like nothing had happened. I loved him. so much. That was three years ago and I'm still messed up about it. I don't even date, my dad left as well when I was young. and I don't think I could handle it if another guy left, so I don't date.'  
  
Spike looked away from her, studying his lap with such an intense scrutiny that she was sure she had royally screwed up.  
  
*Stupid Buffy. First you hate him, then you start crying on his shoulder about your ex. He's probably dying to get out of the room, he was only asking to be polite and go and.*  
  
'Know how you feel, luv. There was this girl. we grew up together, she was the daughter of some big business type. I loved her from the age of about seven. She never saw me, never noticed me until about two years ago. Then when she did notice me I wasn't quite good enough. I changed everything about myself for her, clothes, hair colour, my whole bleedin' life changed just to accommodate her.'  
  
Buffy snapped her head up to look at him, wincing as her head pounded - the aspirin clearly not having completely worked yet. Why was he telling her this?  
  
'I didn't mind, though. How could I when I would have died for her, and if it amused her then she would have made me. She was everything I wanted, everything I'd dreamed of. Although. she probably was the only thing I wanted and dreamed of. We were together for exactly a year. Then, on our anniversary she said she had the flu. was too sick to go out. So like the muggins I was, I believed her. I thought well if she can't out, I'll go and see her, bring her a gift. make it all romantic like.'  
  
Spike returned to gazing at his lap. 'Except she was. shall we say already occupied with two very attractive and strong men.'  
  
'I'm sorry.' Buffy's soft voice startled him. He had forgotten she was there.  
  
'What you got to be sorry for, luv? S'not your fault.'  
  
'No, but. when we met and I said that stuff.'  
  
Spike waved his hand, 'Forget it happened, now get some sleep so I can take you home.'  
  
Buffy smiled and turned over, snuggling beneath the sheets on Spike's bed. He sat on the bed for a while looking at her. What was she doing to him? Why had he told her that? He had sworn never to tell another living soul about Dru.  
  
*You also swore you'd never fall in love again, but you're going the right way to do that as well.* A little voice at the back of his mind mocked.  
  
Well that's different, Buffy is.hang on. Who ever said anything about love. he didn't love Buffy.  
  
*I didn't say you did. I said you were going the right way to love Buffy.*  
  
'Bleeding hell.' Spike groaned. Putting his head in his hands. 'You can't like her, she hates you. Once she feels better she will go right back to taunting and mockin' you and you just gave her all the ammunition she needs, you wanker.'  
  
He jerked suddenly and looked down a Buffy to check she hadn't heard his little declaration.  
  
*Stop talking to yourself, mate. One, she's gonna think you're two sandwiches short of a bloody picnic; and two, wouldn't anyone any good for her to hear you talking 'bout her like that'.  
  
'Aurgh.'  
  
********************  
  
Buffy hung up the phone to Willow and lay back on her bed thoughtfully. They would all be back at college soon, in three days in fact. The rest of the gang were going straight from the retreat to the dorm, stopping in to say hi to their parents along the way.  
  
Buffy had been looking forward to meeting them a few days before they went back, to catch up and unpack and stuff, but their schedules conflicted and the only day that Buffy wasn't working before they had to return was today, where as evetyone else was returning the day before.  
  
So Buffy had to get a lift with her mom down to the dorm today to unpack most of her stuff, and then go back home for two nights, before returning the night before the semester officially restarted.  
  
Sighing, she clambered off her bed, and after checking that she hadn't packed anything that she would need the next few days, she grabbed her purse and ran out to the car where her mom was sounding the horn impatiently.  
  
'Sorry, Willow rang. She and the others aren't getting back until Sunday morning and I have to work then so I wont see them until Sunday night, and we'll end up staying up late talking and be tired for class the next day. Happy times.'  
  
Her mother shot her a glance out of the corner of her eye. 'Don't stay up too late, honey.'  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. 'No, mommy. I wont wanna hear about their wonderful time away and all the fun they had so I will be in bed by 7:30 so I can get up bright and early for the fun class I will have.'  
  
'You missed them, didn't you.'  
  
'Yeah, it was just so lonely with no-one to hang out with.'  
  
'What about that boy from work who took you to the Bronze? You hung out with him.'  
  
Buffy shot her mom a look. 'No, he practically forced me to get in his car so he could protect me from the 'Big Bad Gang Rapists' that frequent Sunnydale so often.' She heavily emphasized the 'so'.  
  
'Then when I saw An- er, and old friend and I got a headache so he took me back to Giles', cuz I uh, fell asleep, yeah I fell asleep in the car.'  
  
'Are you okay, honey? You look a bit flushed?'  
  
'Fine, I'm fine. It's just a bit hot in here, that's all.' Buffy turned to look out the window, effectively hiding her face from her mom's probing eyes.  
  
She and Spike hadn't spoken about their conversation, or that night again. In fact, she could swear that he was completely ignoring her, although she had looked up to find him staring at her sometimes but he always looked away.  
  
She didn't understand him, she didn't really want to understand him. She just wanted him to go away. He was like an moving itch, always on her peripheral vision, but never acknowledging that she existed. And for the life of her, Buffy couldn't figure out why it bothered her so much. She put it down to still feeling a combination of anger toward him for being a jerk, and remorse for having been so harsh about his girlfriend.  
  
She leaned back into the car seat and sighed. Well, in three days she would be back at college and she would forget all about the stupid bleached jerk with the gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
*******************  
  
Buffy finished wiping down the last table at the Magic Box. Today was the last day that she would see Spike, as he wasn't working the next morning. She debated saying goodbye to him, they hadn't exactly been the best of friends since they met. Still, she thought it would be rude not to say goodbye.  
  
Buffy took the keys from the office and went to lock up out the back. Spike was waiting by the door when she returned, so she could give him the keys to give back o Giles. This was the first time they had closed together since the Angel incident.  
  
Spike watched her move around the tables. He knew it was likely that he would never see her again; they were going separate ways. He wanted to talk to her, say goodbye, and tell her. what did he want to tell her? That he was sorry for being such a wanker? That he hadn't meant to ignore her for the past two weeks, he was just scared what she was doing to him?  
  
*You bloody idiot. She would laugh in your face, just like all the other bints, chew you up and spit you out. And why not, you are no where near good enough for her. She is so much better than you, she would never even consider.* His train of thought continued like this while he waited for her to lock up, so it was no wonder that he was almost simmering with rage by he time she came up to him.  
  
'Um, here are the keys. Can you tell Giles I'll see him tomorrow?'  
  
He nodded tightly.  
  
'So, I guess we won't be seeing each other again.' Buffy looked up at him as they walked along the street, his face was unreadable.  
  
Why was this so hard? Why did it matter that she said goodbye to him properly?  
  
'So, um, Giles said you'd be going to college too, huh? Are you going back to England? Oh, of course you would be, well have a great time and it was nice knowing you. Are you starting a freshman, or whatever they call it over there? Is it nice?'  
  
'What do you care?'  
  
Buffy stopped talking at the sudden interruption. 'Er, trivia? I dunno, I'm just interested?'  
  
'Well, not everyone wants to listen to your yammerin' all night, bottle blonde.'  
  
Buffy felt like she'd been slapped. His tone was so angry. 'I - I'm sorry. I didn't mean.'  
  
'No!' She flinched as he began to yell, all the tension he had been holding in, finally exploding.  
  
'You didn't mean.that's right, it's the same with all you chits, you never mean to. Well I'm sick to death of you fucking girls never meaning. You get a bloke and you mess with his head and then leave, and you bloody get off on it. You don't care about goodbye's you just wanna see how far you can push. Ignore him a week, then be all sweet an' innocent like. Well I fucking sick of it.' Buffy was trembling when he finished.  
  
'What the hell? What did I do now? I was trying to say goodbye. Trying to be nice, since we'll never see each other again. I didn't have to, I almost didn't. I thought, well, he wont care. I was trying to be polite.'  
  
Her voice rose as she stood in front if him, her eyes flashing, hands balled up in fury.  
  
'I don't know what the hell is wrong with you? Nice just isn't in your vocabulary. Why the hell I tried to befriend you after you hit me, I don't know. You seemed nicer that night, maybe it was the alcohol talking. I told you my deepest secret, that night. Not even my bestest friend in the whole world knows about it. And then you get all avoidy for the next week. Well, bully for you, you jerk. You are a fucking ass-hole, you really are, no wonder your precious Drusilla left, if this is how you behave. God, I'm glad I'll never have to see you again. I've wasted three weeks of my life knowing you, and I sure as hell don't wanna waste anymore. Goodbye William, have a nice life.'  
  
And she stormed off to where her mother was waiting in the car for her, half asleep with a book in her lap.  
  
**************  
  
Ring ring. Ring ring.  
  
Buffy looked groggily up from her pillow at her clock. 2:00 am. Who the hell would be ringing at 2:00 am?  
  
She reached over to the phone, hoping it hadn't woken her mother.  
  
'Whu?'  
  
'Buffy?'  
  
Buffy sat up, rubbing her eyes. 'Unfortunately. This better be worth waking me up at 2 am for.'  
  
'Do you know who this is?'  
  
The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but she was too tired to try and place it.'  
  
'If you just woke me up to play guessing games you can damn well think again. I don't give a rats ass who you are, all I care about is that it is 2 in the morning, I have to both work and early shift and then leave for a pretty long drive straight after; and some jerk is ringing me up to play guessing games. Go away.'  
  
She hung up the phone with a click.  
  
It immediately began ringing again.  
  
'what?'  
  
'Please, hear me out, pet.'  
  
Pet. Now she knew who it was.  
  
'And now my night is complete. Did you ring up to have another fight, Spike. Cuz, I'm kinda tired and if I don't get any sleep I will call in sick tomorrow and you will have to work.'  
  
'That's half the reason I'm calling. I got old Rupes to give you the day off tomorrow, so you can sleep in a bit.'  
  
Buffy smiled to herself. *yummy sleeping time*  
  
Then she scowled. 'So you didn't think to ring me sometime that isn't the middle of the night to tell me this?'  
  
'I'm leaving early tomorrow. Didn't wanna wake you.'  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. 'Cuz, there is no way in the world I would be asleep at 2 in the morning.'  
  
'Yeah, well, sorry about that. I didn't realize it was so late.'  
  
'Is that it? Can I go to sleep now? You know, I was really happy when I went to sleep. I thought I would never have to see you or hear you again. And now, just to prove be wrong, you ring me in the middle of the night. Go away, Spike.'  
  
'Look,' she heard Spike sigh. 'I'm sorry, alright. I was out of line, way out of line. I didn't mean to say all those things.'  
  
'Yeah, Spike, they just fell out of your mouth, you had no control over anything that happened.'  
  
'I didn't mean to upset you, pet. That's the last thing I want.'  
  
'Because, on the other hand, being ignored for two weeks is just what would make my life sunshine and roses. Or was that also not your fault?'  
  
'I can't explain, I mean I could. but I'm not going to. The reason doesn't matter.I just, I couldn't let things go like that. I'm a wanker, luv, I know it. It wasn't anything that you did, I was going through some stuff and was takin it out on you. I was just being.'  
  
'A wanker?' Buffy put in, but she was smiling slightly.  
  
'Yeah, a wanker.'  
  
'What is a wanker? I know it's like another word for a jerk, but what does it mean?' Spike chuckled. 'Are you sure you wanna know, pet?'  
  
'U-huh.'  
  
'Well, if you really think you wanna know - a wanker is someone whose best friend is their hand.'  
  
'Huh? How is that even rem- Oh!'  
  
'Get it, Slayer?'  
  
'Yep, I'm getting it. So, jerk wasn't a bad simile then, huh? And don't call me slayer.'  
  
Spike burst out laughing. 'No, that it wasn't.'  
  
'So is that it, can I sleep now?' There was no malice in her voice now.  
  
'Ok, luv, I may see you next time, if you still work at Rupes then.'  
  
'Yeah, bye Spike.  
  
****************  
  
Buffy groaned. 'Great, I'm gonna be late and have no time to catch up with everyone.'  
  
Dong dong.  
  
'I'll get it, mom.' Buffy yelled back up the stairs where Joyce was getting ready. 'And tell whoever it is to go the hell away,' she muttered to herself.  
  
She swung the door open to see Oz standing in the doorway.  
  
'Oh my God, Oz!'  
  
'Buffy.'  
  
'Your hair! It's black, you aren't turning goth on me are ya?'  
  
'Yes it is and no I'm not.'  
  
Buffy turned to see Joyce coming down the stairs. 'Mom! Oz is here.'  
  
'Hey, Mrs Summers.'  
  
Buffy looked at her mom who was still no where near ready to go, back to Oz who had picked up her bag from the floor.  
  
'Now I'm confused. What are you doing here? Where are the others?'  
  
'Well, Oz rang up a few days ago when you were at work, and we arranged for him to come and get you.'  
  
'How long have you been back?'  
  
'We got our dates mixed up, so since yesterday instead of today.'  
  
'Told you not to let a guy, especially Xander to the organizing.'  
  
'I feel I must say something in defense of my sex, so: hey!'  
  
Buffy laughed. 'Stop talking so much, Oz. You'll get a sore throat. Mom, we're gonna go now. I'll come back next week and have dinner with you.'  
  
'And bring your washing?'  
  
'Mom, whatever would make you suggest such an awful thing?'  
  
'Alright, honey. Whatever you say. You go and I'll talk to you soon.'  
  
Joyce watched in amusement as Buffy pecked her on the cheek and began skipping down the drive to Oz's van.  
  
'You'd never know she was twenty.'  
  
'Bye, Mrs Summers.'  
  
'Goodbye Oz, drive safely.'  
  
*****************  
  
'and then Anya told the shopkeeper to leave Xander alone because he was such a good orgasm giver and she didn't want him to feel inadequate.'  
  
Buffy grinned and Willow rolled around her bed in glee. 'You should have seen his face. We'd all figured out that they were together by then anyway. but it was so funny. Oh, and Dawn isn't coming, back did you hear? She had some problems with her family and had to leave. And they did that room up for the new member of The Top Floor.'  
  
Buffy nodded, only half listening. She was tired and wanted to go to bed.  
  
'.exchange program, there are like thirty of them and he's a good looker.although I have Oz and therefore no need to look. So, you wanna meet him?'  
  
Buffy groaned. 'Do I have to Wills? You know how sleepy being in Oz's van makes me and I just wanna curl up and go to sleep on my bed. Oh, and Dracula fell off my door, and it looks so naked so I have to put him back up.'  
  
'You can do that after. Come on, it's only polite.'  
  
'Yeah, look where politeness got me last time I tried it.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Buffy shook her head. 'Just some guy at work was a wanker.er I mean an asshole and we had a fight and he ran and apologized at like 2 in the morning so I'm kinda tired of being polite.'  
  
'Buffy, look at me. Do you know what this is?'  
  
Buffy sighed as she rose from the bed. 'Stupid resolve face.'  
  
'Yay! Come on, you may even like him.'  
  
Willow dragged Buffy from her room to another door in the corridor and knocked.  
  
A half grunt came from the room which Willow took as a 'come in'. She pushed the door open and went in. Buffy leaned against the wall outside, hearing the rumble of a guy's voice followed by Willow higher octave.  
  
'Well, she isn't in the mood for meeting anyone, she's tired, was up late on the phone or something, so she may not be.'  
  
'Gee, Willow. I can introduce myself to the poor guy.'  
  
'Well get your ass in here and do it then.'  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and entered the dim room, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the bad lighting.  
  
'Woah, you need to get a better light or something, Mister, cuz if you want anyone in here without tripping and breaking.Oh my God.'  
  
'Bloody hell.'  
  
'But.but. you're in England.'  
  
'Beginning to wish I was.'  
  
'Hey! You said you weren't gonna be a wan- er a jerk. And you said you were leaving this morning for England.'  
  
'I said I was leavin this morning, pet, never said I was going back to merry old England. Glad you're so happy I'm here.'  
  
'Don't be like that, Spike, I'm just shocked. I mean.you're here.  
  
'We've covered this one, slayer.'  
  
'Don't call me that,' said Buffy absently.  
  
She sat down on the bed, looking slightly sick. 'So, you're gonna live here.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'In this room.'  
  
'Looks like it.'  
  
'Which is opposite my room.' Buffy's voice was getting a little high.  
  
'Bloody hell.'  
  
'I think that sums it up pretty nicely.' Buffy sank down on the bed and put her head in her hands.  
  
Willow was still hovering by the door. 'So. you two know each other then.'  
  
******************************  
  
This chappy is a bit shorter than the others and I'm not really sure about posting it, I don't like the meeting, but I promised myself I would post one before the week was over.I won't be offended if you don't like it. Please review. 


	5. Of coffee, showers and class

Firstly I'd like to say a big thank-you to all my reviewers, especially SpIkEs AnGeL1. Your reviews have meant so much to me.  
  
Also, I'd like to say that as I live in Australia and am only in Year 11 I don't know how the American University system works, hell I don't even know how the Australian Uni system works. I'm kinda making it up as I go along, so if I get anything really really wrong, please tell me and I'll try and fix it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A light knocking came at the door and Buffy lifted the pillow off her head hear Willow calling through the badly made plasterboard.  
  
'Buffy! Get up, you're gonna be late if you don't get up.'  
  
Buffy moaned and moved the pillow back over her head.  
  
'Oh no you don't, missy.' Willow had come in. 'There is coffee in the pot in the kitchen and you are gonna get up right now.'  
  
She ripped the covers off the bed to reveal Buffy curled up in a ball.  
  
'Ten more minutes, mom. Don't have to be at work for ages.' She turned sleepily back to the pillow.  
  
'Buffy, if you don't get up right now I am gonna get the cold water. You promised me that you would talk to.'  
  
Another sleep induced groan filled the room, but Buffy sat up groggily and pulled a blanket about her shoulders.  
  
'Coffee?'  
  
'It's in the kitchen, hurry before it all goes.'  
  
*******************  
  
Spike looked up when he heard the door open, clutching protectively at his coffee from his seat at the small table in the corner of the kitchen.  
  
A tiny figure was standing at the door, leaning on the doorframe as she squinted around the room. She may have been wearing pajama's, Spike couldn't tell as she had a huge blanket wrapped around her shoulders that trailed on the ground as she staggered to the bench.  
  
She opened her mouth to let loose a huge yawn, blinked a couple of times and looked around the room. 'Coffee?'  
  
Spike looked around the room for the pot, before remembering it was in front of him.  
  
'It's over here, luv.'  
  
Buffy jumped, clearly not realizing anyone was in the room with her. 'Huh?'  
  
Spike smiled, she looked so cute when she was all confused and rumpled. She looked like she had just staggered out of bed, her sheets were probably still warm. Mmmmm, warm Buffy sheets.No! No warm Buffy sheets. Buffy sheets were not a good thought to pursue. 'Bloody hell,' he muttered under his breath. 'Buffy, the coffee is on the table, over here.'  
  
Buffy moved to the table and sat down, pulling a mug down the table towards her. Spike pushed the pot her way and she greedily poured the bitter smelling liquid into the mug. She looked around again, her nose scrunching as she tried to put what she was feeling into words.  
  
Spike watched her as she opened and closed her mouth a few times, clearly searching for the words that would most aptly convey her thoughts.  
  
'Milk?'  
  
Spike sighed and got up from the table, opening the miny fridge to pull out a carton of milk.  
  
He moved back to the table and pulled her mug towards him, pouring the creamy liquid into the black.  
  
'Here you go, pet.'  
  
Buffy raised the cup to her lips and gulped down half the contents of the mug as Spike replaced the carton in the fridge.  
  
'Well, I'd better get goin', luv. Gotta find my way around this joint, before class starts.'  
  
'Wait,' Buffy raised her hand and waved him back. 'We have to talk.I can't actually remember why at the moment, hang on.'  
  
She filled her now empty mug with just black coffee this time, as Spike took a seat opposite her. He watched as she slowly began to sit up straight and the fog lifted from her eyes.  
  
'Ahhhhh, that's better.' She gazed over the rim of her mug at the figure sitting opposite her. Spike looked pretty tired himself, there were light bags under his eyes and his hair was all rumpled from sleep.  
  
Cute, was the first word that leapt to her mind as he sat looking nervously at her in a pair of old sweat pants and a soft grey tee. No! Not cute.well. Ok, he's cute, you couldn't be a girl and not think he was cute. but you know him and his personality is not cute. No cuteness there. Why are you trying analyse why you think he is cute?  
  
Spike watched as a small look of confusion spread across her face, but she shook her head slightly and looked back up at him.  
  
'Sorry, coffee was taking it's time. What were we saying.oh yes. I was talking to Willow last night and she. well she is the type of person who hates fighting and bickering and lives in this world of her own where everything is hugs and puppies.'  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow at her. 'Is this going anywhere, luv, cause as much as I'm enjoying this chin-wag I do have things to do.'  
  
Buffy glared at him, and Spike tensed, waiting for her to yell, he knew his tone had been less that nice. However, he was surprised when she took a few calming breaths and smiled at him.  
  
'Yeah, sorry. Um, well, I was thinking. for Willows sake. do you wanna, I dunno, start again or something? Clean slate? I know we've had our differences over the past few weeks, but if we're gonna live together. well not together, but you know: close together. Or not. if you don't want to.er ok I'm babbling. Stopping now.'  
  
She took a deep breath, looking anywhere but Spike who she was sure would be smirking. When she finally did look at him, he was staring at her, his gaze penetrating so deeply that she had to glace away.  
  
'I know what you mean, luv.'  
  
'You do?' she squeaked, mentally berating herself for her sudden inexplicable embarrassment.  
  
'Course, luv. You want us to stop our little tiffs in front of Red.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'No?' Spike cocked his head at her, trying to fathom her meaning. She couldn't mean what he thought she meant. That would be to good to be true.  
  
'I.' Buffy cleared her throat and started again. 'In was kinda hoping we could, you know. be friends.'  
  
She stared hard at the table as if it she believed it held the meaning of life, thus missing the pure joy that lit up in her bleached companion's eyes.  
  
'Course we can be friends, luv.' He reached across the table, squeezing her hand. He could tell she was embarrassed in case he had turned her down.  
  
She looked up at him, a slight smile gracing her features. 'Ok, then, if you're sure.'  
  
'Course I am.'  
  
'Um, ok. If you want, as a first act of friendship I'll show you around campus. I'll go and dress. are you taking the freshman classes?'  
  
'Yeah, when I spoke to the professors they said to find someone to catch me up in all the important stuff, and if I don't do so well this semester I can just retake the course's next year.'  
  
Buffy nodded. 'Well, give me you're timetable when we're dressed and I'll show you where all your classes are for today. Only me and Xander are taking freshman courses, but you may end up in one of our classes if you're lucky. and there are all the courses that don't have specific years groups that take them.'  
  
'Sure, luv. You go and get ready, and I'll get my things.'  
  
Spike watched as Buffy gathered up her blanket around her shoulders and left the room. There was no denying it now. perhaps when he thought that was never going to see her again he could deny it, but not anymore. When you found someone's yawn a sweet and sexy act then it's kinda hard to deny that you are attracted to them.  
  
Spike wasn't a fool, though. He knew that she couldn't feel anything like that for him.hell, she was only trying to befriend him for the sake of her best friend. Oh well, good things come to those who wait.  
  
And as Spike made his way from the kitchen toward the showers he could tell he was in for a very long wait.  
  
********************  
  
Buffy stood up from her position of peering under the bed, a bottle of shampoo raised triumphantly in the air. She grabbed the bag of toiletries and her towel from the dresser and marched down the corridor to the bathroom. She pushed on the door, and finding it unlocked, quickly slipped inside.  
  
The room was steamy; someone had recently been in there. She placed her bag on the side of the basin and her towel on the hook by the mirror, pulling off her tiny pajama top and reaching into the shower to turn on the water.  
  
A noise from behind startled her and she turned to see Spike, wearing nothing but a towel push open the door she had forgotten to lock.  
  
'Spike!' she screeched, reaching for her towel. 'Close your eyes.'  
  
Spike, who hadn't even noticed that she was in the bathroom when he entered, immediately looked up and his mouth fell open. Standing in front of him was Buffy.  
  
Not just any Buffy, but a half naked Buffy. His eyes were drawn automatically to the tanned expanse of skin before him. His eyes seemed to have a will of their own as they traveled up her body, taking in the slim form of her hips, the taught trimness of her stomach, and up until he was able to see the underside of her breasts, bobbing, as she stretched up for the towel above her head.  
  
Cursing himself for being the gentleman that he was, Spike closed his eyes before they could roam any further. Thankfully, Buffy had been to embarrassed to look at him as she reached for the towel and hadn't noticed his momentary lapse. He was suddenly aware of the slight tenting of the towel that was hanging precariously around his waist.  
  
Bugger.  
  
He turned to face the door, under the pretense of giving Buffy some privacy to fix the towel around her.  
  
Buffy looked up, her face flushed, to see the back of Spike as he seemed to be adjusting his towel.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream at him. 'What th.'  
  
Her indignant protests were cut off as Spike, who had gotten his masculine urges under control turned around to face her again.  
  
Woah.  
  
Buffy ran her eyes up and down his body, taking in the finer points of his figure. He wasn't as skinny as she had always thought he was. He had fine bones, yes, but they were gift-wrapped in perfectly toned muscle. Those sinewy arms that Buffy found herself suddenly wishing were holding her; his lean torso without a single scrap of fat to be seen. Those muscles rippling beneath his skin, his gorgeous six pack of abs and. Oh God, that chest! Smooth and slightly glistening from the steam. Her eyes drifted lower to where the towel hung from his hips. She wondered what he would do if she suddenly ripped the towel from him.  
  
Abruptly remembering where she was, she looked back up at his face, distracted slightly by the water droplets that dripped from his still damp hair and ran down his neck to the hollow at his throat.  
  
Spike had a slight smirk on his face, although he did look shaken. He raised an eyebrow cockily at her, 'Like what you see, luv?'  
  
Buffy hesitated for a split second, heat rising to her face, before disregarding the question. 'What the hell are you doing in here? I'm kinda trying to have a shower.'  
  
Spike shrugged. 'Sorry, you didn't lock the door and I forgot my razor.'  
  
Buffy suddenly remembered that she had left the shower running hot water as she looked around the now extremely steamy room. She reached into the shower and turned off the tap and as she pulled back she spotted the razor in shower. She picked it up and handed it to him, careful to avoid touching any part of his skin.  
  
He looked at her briefly, a small smile touching his lips. 'Sorry, pet. I'll be going now. Don't forget to lock the door.'  
  
He turned away again, this time Buffy noticed his muscled back and arms, and for the second time wished she could pull the towel from his body. She fought to hold back a small sigh of longing, but the door clicked shut, pulling her back to her senses.  
  
Bad Buffy! So what if he has a good body? He's an annoying British bleached blonde whom you are only being nice to for Willows sake.  
  
*An annoying HOT British bleached blonde who just happens to sleep across the hall from you. Directly opposite in fact*  
  
'Shut up.' Buffy muttered to herself, before remembering that she was the only one in the room.  
  
*Talking to ourselves now are we?*  
  
'Shut up,' she repeated. Reaching for the shower.a pair of blue eyes suddenly floated into her vision quickly followed by a pair of chiseled cheekbones and soft full lips.  
  
'Better make that a cold shower'.  
  
*****************  
  
Buffy was fixing her earring in her when an impatient knock sounded at the door.  
  
'Come in.'  
  
The door swung open and Buffy looked into the reflection in her mirror to see Spike standing in the doorway.  
  
'Bloody hell, woman. The Queen could get ready quicker than you.'  
  
'Hey! That's cuz she has all attendanty people and stuff.'  
  
Spike sighed and thrust his hands deep in his pockets as he hovered awkwardly outside the door.  
  
Buffy smiled slightly, 'You can come in, Spike. You don't need an official invitation.'  
  
Spike nodded and entered the room.  
  
'Sit down, I won't be too long. This damn earring doesn't like going in this hole.'  
  
Again, Spike nodded. He sat gingerly on the end of her bed, watching her play with the earring.  
  
'Ow, dammit. Stupid earring, what did I ever do to you?'  
  
Spike chuckled as she pouted into the mirror. 'Look, luv, about before.'  
  
Buffy glanced over her shoulder at him before lifted the earring again to her ear.  
  
'It's no biggie, I'll just lock the door next time.' Buffy smiled inwardly. That hadn't been so hard.  
  
Spike nodded, looking slightly relieved. 'Ok, luv. I'll knock next time.'  
  
'Deal.Ow!' She dropped the earring to the dresser with a curse, holding her ear with her finger and thumb.  
  
'I don't know what's going on. maybe it's the light. Forget it.' She jumped slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Here, Summers, let me try.'  
  
Buffy looked up at him doubtfully before nodding and pointing to the earring. She held her breath to stop herself from shivering as Spike stepped into her personal space and bent over slightly to squint at her ear. She could feel his breath ghosting over her neck and tickling the stray hairs, before she felt a slight jab and the earring slid home.  
  
'Thanks,' she breathed.  
  
'No problem.' Actually it was a problem. Being at such a close proximity to her was affecting his body in ways he wished it wouldn't. The smell of vanilla lingered around his nose as he subtly inhaled her fragrance and his hands suddenly felt clammy.  
  
Buffy turned and smoothed her bed, oblivious to the reactions she invoked in him.  
  
'So,' she piped up chirpily. 'Hand over your timetable.  
  
Spike reached into his pocket and pulled out he crumpled document in question, handing it to her silently.  
  
'Ok, let's see. Hmmm, well.oh. Um. that's. interesting. Yeah. well this all seems pretty simple.apart from a small hitch.'  
  
Spike looked up at her, 'Hitch?'  
  
'Um, I think. that is, you're probably gonna be pissed, and you don't have to say you know me, or acknowledge me or anything.'  
  
'Spit it out, pet.' Spike closed his eyes briefly at the mental images that conjured. No, he'd much prefer swallowing.  
  
'Um, we kind of have a few classes together.'  
  
Spike looked up, trying to conceal his sudden cheerfulness. 'Which ones would those be?'  
  
'Er. Psychology, Art and History.'  
  
'Hmmmm. Well, pet, I guess we're gonna be stuck with each other for a while.'  
  
Buffy looked up at him timidly. 'Are you sure you don't mind, it's not like we have to talk or even acknowledge each others presence if you don't want to.'  
  
'Luv, it's fine. Stop worrying so much. I'm not gonna bite you.  
  
'You'd better not try, Mister, cuz they don't call me the Sl.damn. I'm, er, we're gonna be late for Psych if we don't leave now, and Professor Walsh will kick us out if we can't get to class on the first day on time.'  
  
She grabbed her bag and ran for the door.  
  
'Wait, luv. I've gotta get my stuff.'  
  
'It's too late for that, we've gotta run. You can borrow mine.'  
  
******************  
  
'Please finish reading Chapter Nine by tomorrow. Class dismissed.'  
  
Buffy stretched and yawned as Willow looked down at her. 'First day of classes and you're already gracing us with your snores.'  
  
Buffy looked up embarrassedly at her best friend. 'Um, well I wasn't exactly asleep. I was just resting my eyes. I may need glasses you know.'  
  
'U-huh. So the little snoring sounds coming from your direction were.'  
  
'Um, wheezing. I may have asthma you know.'  
  
'Yeah, asthma.' Willow rolled her eyes at Spike who stepped back with his hands in the air as Buffy turned toward him with a pleading look on her face.  
  
'Hey, I'm keeping my sexy ass outta this debate. I'm on no-ones side.'  
  
Buffy mock glared at him, before her expression changed to one of horror.  
  
'What's the matter, Summers?'  
  
Buffy raised a trembling figure to gesture at something behind him. As she did, Spike heard Willow gasp and grab Buffy's arm.  
  
'We gotta go.'  
  
'Huh? Wait a minute. Where are you going?'  
  
Buffy stopped and turned around, grabbing Spikes arm.  
  
'Come on,' she hissed. 'I'll explain later.'  
  
However it was too late.  
  
'Buffy!'  
  
'Shit,' spat Buffy. 'Come on. Move it.'  
  
Spike halted. 'Someone was calling you.'  
  
Willow was hovering on the verge of indecision, clearly wanting to run but not wanting to leave her friend.  
  
'Buffy! Wait up!'  
  
Buffy's shoulders slumped in defeat. 'You go on, Wills. No point in us all suffering.'  
  
Spike looked between the two in confusion. 'Do you want me to go, luv?'  
  
'No! I'm gonna need some support here with.Hey Riley.' Spike looked up to see a short necked man jogging up to them, a goofy grin of adoration spread across his face. He felt Buffy cringe as she moved closer to him.  
  
'Hey Buffy.' The man stood in front of her, his smile never wavering. He reminded Spike of a puppy sitting in front of its master, tail wagging and tongue hanging out.  
  
'How was your vacation?' Buffy tried to smile but her face felt locked.  
  
'Good, it was. good. I tried ringing you, but I must have copied your number down wrong. The lady had never heard of a Buffy.'  
  
Buffy's smile became slightly plastic, 'Is that a fact?'  
  
'Yeah,'  
  
.  
  
'So. who's your friend?'  
  
'My. what? Oh, Spike this is Riley, Riley this is Spike.'  
  
'Spike?'  
  
'It's a nickname.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
. Spike felt like throwing up as the boy continues to stare lovingly at Buffy, who was shifting from foot to foot.  
  
'So, Buffy.I was wondering.'  
  
'Um, yeah?' Buffy squeaked as her eyes darted left and right, looking for an escape.  
  
'Well, there's a party on in my frat house this weekend. and I was kinda hoping that.'  
  
'Buffy!'  
  
'Hey, B!'  
  
Spike felt Buffy sag slightly in relief beside him as two girls skidded up to them.  
  
'Anya, Faith. you'll never guess how glad I am to see you.'  
  
'Huh?' The blonde girl raised her eyebrows before being nudged by the brunette.  
  
'Well, lookie lookie here, Anya. It's Riley.'  
  
'Oh Fuck.'  
  
'Anya,' Buffy's voice held a warning tone.  
  
'Oh, I mean it's very very nice to see you again, Riley.'  
  
Spike was feeling completely and utterly bewildered when the darker girl, Faith, moved in between Buffy and Riley.  
  
'Well, Rye, I hate to break up a party, but Anya and I really need to see B urgently.'  
  
'Um, sure. I guess I'll see you later, Buffy.'  
  
'U-huh.'  
  
Anya and Faith each grabbed on of Buffy's arms and dragged her off. When they were around the corner Buffy shook herself free of the pair and turned to check that Spike was with them.  
  
'What the bloody hell was that?'  
  
Anya looked Spike up and down appraisingly. 'Hmmm, you're well crafted, aren't you?'  
  
Faith nudged her. 'Oi, you got the Xand-man. This one is B's.'  
  
Buffy blushed. 'He is not B's anything.'  
  
Faith raised an eyebrow. 'Can I have him then? He looks like a hunk of salty goodness.'  
  
'No!' Buffy exclaimed. 'Er, I mean.no.'  
  
Anya and Faith exchanged knowing looks.  
  
'Oh, come on you guys. Reflex action, only. Faith, you can have him, just don't bruise him. He's kinda fragile of late and I promised Willow I'd be good, which I guess means protecting him from the evilness that is you.'  
  
'So, if I don't break him?'  
  
Buffy swallowed as she stared into Faith's smirking face. 'He's all yours.'  
  
Spike looked from Anya's smirking face to Faiths smug one to Buffy's red one. 'Um, luv, what's going on?'  
  
Anya turned to him. 'Well, we just rescued you and Buffy from Riley Finn, who we call BP, short for Boredom Personified. Honestly, that man could bore a sleeping turtle to death. He has been obsessed with Buffy ever since the day he met her, and has been chasing her since then.'  
  
Spike turned to grin at Buffy, 'Ooooh, Goldilocks has an admirer.'  
  
'Shut up! It's not my fault, I'm as mean to him as I can be. I guess I'm just to nice to be mean.'  
  
'Um, pet. It's me you're talkin to, you can be a soddin bitch if the mood takes you.'  
  
'Only to jerks like you. Riley is a nice guy, unlike some assholes who beat girls up, yell at them for trying to be nice and then ring them up at 2 in the morning to apologise, thus causing sleep deprevation.'  
  
'I have apologized for every single one of those things, luv, plus I got you a day off from old Rupes.'  
  
'But you didn't have to call me in the middle of the night to tell me.'  
  
'Will you give it a rest, luv? I said I was sorry.'  
  
Anya turned to Faith. 'I guess you're out of the running. They've got it bad.'  
  
'Hey! I have not got anything bad for anyone. Faith is welcome to him.' Buffy glared up at her female comanions.  
  
'Now what are you blatherin about, Summers?'  
  
Anya jumped up and down, waving her hand in the air. 'Oh, oh. I know the answer to this one.'  
  
Buffy glared at her. 'Anya. I am warning you.'  
  
'Pfft, what can you do? Faith and I think you are, as Faith so aptly puts it, one hunk of salty goodness, although what makes salty good? Anyway. Faith said I couldn't have him, because I am dating my beady-eyed, large upper-armed Xander. The Faith asked if she could have you. and Buffy became unusually defensive of Faith's claim to you, before becoming all stuttery and changing her mind, saying that she was protecting you from the man- eater that is Faith. Then you two argued like a couple of old womem, and I told Faith that it didn't look like she had a chance of competing with her for you.what?'  
  
Spike looked at Anya for a while, as he processed that information. Then he began smirking evilly and Buffy mentally winced as he turned to her.  
  
'Stakin a claim, luv? Can't keep your hands off my hot tight body?'  
  
'As if. Ego much? I was protecting you from Faith.'  
  
'Oh, so you were purely concerned with my well-being?'  
  
'Yes, Faith is known for spitting out her guys as fast as she chews them up.'  
  
'Hey!'  
  
The aforesaid guy spitter placed her hands on her hips, although she was grinning as she did, 'Standing right here, B.'  
  
The two blondes ignored her. 'So, you are feeling this need to protect me from the big bad chits?'  
  
'Well you don't seem to take being dumped very well, so I thought I would save you the second humiliation in a row. Sorry, I wont do it again.'  
  
'Don't speak about Dru like that! She was twice the girl you'll ever be.' Spike shot back reflexively, before thinking about what he was saying.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot your lying cheating ex's name was sacred. How dare I befoul it in your presence! You know, this friendship thing was never going to work. I'm surprised we lasted as long as this, but that's it. Not even staying on Willows good side is worth putting up with your bull.'  
  
Buffy whirled on the spot and stormed off in the direction of the dorms.  
  
'Come on, pet, don't take it like that.' Spike called after her.  
  
'Oh, bloody hell.'  
  
Spike nodded briefly to the two smirking girls and began jogging off after her.  
  
'Summers! Wait up!'  
  
***************  
  
Buffy dumped her bag on the floor and plonked herself down in a seat. Bending to pull her books out of her bag, she prayed that Spike would get extremely lost and not be able to find their history class.  
  
As the rest of her classmates began filing in, she kept her eyes fixed firmly on the desk in front of her, avoiding making eye contact with anyone in the room. She heaved a sigh of relief as it seemed like the last of the class had entered and there was no sign of Spike.  
  
Then a flash of platinum caught her eye, contrasted with the black of his duster and Buffy closed her eyes in frustration.  
  
When she opened them, she found that he had seated himself at the desk next to hers, and she could feel his eyes boring into her as she continued to stare avidly at the desk.  
  
Determined not to look at him, she bent down to her bag, which was thankfully placed on the side opposite of Spike and made a pretense of looking for her pen, which she knew she had left in Psyche.  
  
Straightening up, she ignored the pen that Spike was holding out to her and turned to the girl behind her.  
  
'I'm sorry, I seem to have left my pen in my last class. You wouldn't happen to have a spare, would you?'  
  
The girl looked quizzically from Buffy to Spike, who had placed the pen on her desk, but smiled and handed her a spare.  
  
'Keep it, I've got plenty.'  
  
Buffy smiled at her gratefully and, whilst twisting back toward the front, managed to brush Spike's pen off the desk without appearing to have noticed its presence.  
  
Spike sighed, and picked the pen up from the ground as Buffy continued to ignore his presence, her eyes following the professor who had just entered the room.  
  
Buffy knew she was being petty and childish, and cursed the fact that she was acting this way. She had no right to be this upset that Faith had a thing for Spike or that Spike still had a thing for his ex. She was being irrational and jea. no not jealous. Sure, she was acting in a way that could be construed as jealousy but she wasn't actually jealous. No Way!  
  
'Auurggh.' Buffy banged her head on the desk in frustration, causing the teacher to pause in concern. 'Are you feeling unwell, Ms Summers?'  
  
Buffy blushed, 'Sorry, I just remembered. something I had forgotten.'  
  
'Well, try to keep your frustrations to a minimum. Well, where was I? Ah, yes. It was the Jewish terrorist Vladimir Jabotinsky who stated "the Jew learns not by way of reason, but by way of catastrophe" who can tell me what he meant by that? Jessica?'  
  
Spike watched out of the corner of his eye as Buffy fumbled around with the papers on her desk, causing them to flutter to the ground. Looking flustered, Buffy leaned over and picked them up, knocking her newly acquired pen to the ground as she did so.  
  
Buffy quickly stacked all her papers and placed the pen on top, then placed her hands in her lap to prevent any further accidents. She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye, and glanced across to see Spike place a piece of crumpled up paper on her desk.  
  
Ignoring the voice at the back of her mind screaming at her to ignore it, her curiosity got the better of her and she picked up the piece of paper, smoothing it out to see two words penned neatly on it.  
  
~What's wrong?  
  
Frowning for a moment at the query, she reached for her pen.  
  
~Nothing.  
  
The note came back just as quickly as she had sent it.  
  
~Bull-shit. What's wrong?  
  
~Nothing that concerns you.  
  
~Oh, I think it does. You've been like this since I brought up Dru. Look, I'm sorry for going off about her. It was a reflex built up over many years of blind adoration. I don't care about her anymore.  
  
~You don't need to defend your lovesick actions for a skanky ho. You are still in love with her, I don't care. I was only trying to warn Faith off you. I don't actually care about your pathetic excuse for a lovelife.  
  
~ What does it take to convince you? I don't love Dru anymore. Do you get it?  
  
~And what does it take to convince you that I don't give a damn who you love.  
  
~Then why have you been such a bitch since we had that conversation?  
  
~I have not been a bitch since then.  
  
~So yelling at me for talking about my ex, and storming off, ignoring me, is completely nice and normal behavior?  
  
~Not everything is about you, Spike. I have had a bad day.  
  
~Seemed pretty fine until that conversation.  
  
~No. Actually it was fine until Riley. I am stressed because he has asked me out and I don't want to hurt his feelings so I am going to have to say yes and spend one whole night of my life being bored out of my skull.  
  
~Don't go with him, then  
  
~And what am I supposed to say to him? I'm sorry, you are too boring!?!?!  
  
~No, say you are going with someone else.  
  
~Yeah, and then turn up solo. No thank-you. I'm gonna have to grin and bear it.  
  
The note didn't return for a while and Buffy was sure that he had given up, and was just relaxing, when he hesitantly placed the not back on her desk, a look of unease on his face.  
  
~Well, I could take you, if you want. Nothing serious, just to give you an excuse to not go with him. If you don't want to, that's fine. You can ignore me the whole night, if you want. But you don't have to, that's ok.  
  
Buffy glanced across incredulously at Spike. He sounded so. as crazy as it seemed, shy. She shook her head. He was probably just protecting himself from her thinking it was a serious date. And after Anya and Faith's performance, she didn't blame him.  
  
She glanced across the aisle at him, where he was nervously biting his lip.  
  
*Awwwwww, he looks so cute*  
  
Shut up! She berated herself, as she smiled at him and mouthed thank-you.  
  
Spike looked relieved and his whole posture relaxed as he turned back towards the teacher, a small smile hovering on his lips.  
  
Buffy smiled and shook her head. She would never understand men. 


	6. A Party

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy groaned in frustration and threw Mr Gordo across the room. 'Auuggghhhhh.'  
  
A head poked in the door, 'What's up?'  
  
'Oh, hey Oz.' Buffy smiled briefly at the green-haired guitarist.  
  
'You ok?'  
  
Buffy sighed and flopped down on her bed. 'Yeah, it's just this stupid party. I'm being all avoidy of Riley so I said I'd go with Spike to the party and we are gonna spend the whole time fighting with each other and I'll have to stay with him the whole night so I can avoid Riley and I have nothing to wear. Life sucks.'  
  
Oz just looked at her.  
  
'And you can stop laughing.' Buffy said, annoyed.  
  
'Laughing?'  
  
'I can see your eyes doing the twinkly thingy. It may only be me and Will who can see it, but it's there.'  
  
'Twinkles stopped.'  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. 'Thanks ever so.'  
  
'No problem.'  
  
'Are you gonna say anything helpful, or are you gonna do a Xander and be a pain in my ass?'  
  
'Well, I can't do anything about Spike and Riley and I'm not the best person to give fashion advice. I have green hair. So I'll do the latter.'  
  
Buffy stood, picked up a brush and held it warningly above his head.  
  
Oz took a step backwards, 'Or I'll get Willow to help.'  
  
'Much better plan,' agreed Buffy, lowering the brush. 'Can you get me some coffee while you're gone.'  
  
Oz nodded and headed for the door.  
  
'And stop doing the mental eye-roll thing as well.'  
  
**************** A knock sounded at the door and Buffy removed her head from under her pillow. 'If that's anyone but Willow, then get the hell away from my door or I'll strangle you with my bare hands.'  
  
'Hey, Buff. Oz said you needed some girl help and so here I am. all girly and helpy.'  
  
'Oh, thank God. Will, this is night is doomed before it even starts. I can't avoid him all night and I'm so stressed I'm gonna take it all out on Spike and our whole truce thing will be over and that will make you sad, which will make me sad. and make me guilty. and there'll be much sad and guiltiness.'  
  
'Hey, calm down. We'll take each step as it comes. What is the immediate, right now and in your face problem?'  
  
Buffy looked up, pouting. 'I have nothing to wear.'  
  
Willow rolled her eyes as she turned to the closet that was absolutely overflowing with clothing. 'Buffy, you go and have a nice relaxing shower and I'll pick something out for you to wear.'  
  
Buffy stood reluctantly to leave, muttering as she went. 'As long as it isn't filled with nasty naked Spikeness. I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime.'  
  
Willow bit her lip to keep from laughing as she recalled the story Buffy had blushingly told her, after Willow had found her removing everything of Spikes from the bathroom and placing it outside his bedroom door before she would have her shower.  
  
As the door closed behind Buffy, Willow giggled as she remembered Buffy's face when she had asked her to rate Spike's body from one to ten. Buffy had refused to answer, and after Faith and Anya had informed Willow of the little encounter between the five of them in the corridor, Willow had decided to keep an close eye on her best friend and Spike. she had a feeling that Faith and Anya were closer to the mark about Buffy's feelings than she was admitting.  
  
However, Buffy had never been open about her feelings. she was suppresso girl when it came to things like that. Willow couldn't remember the last date Buffy had gone on. She had had a crush on Angel, Willow knew that, but after Angel left town, Buffy had refused to have feelings for any other guy. although she was far from opposed to using them as eye-candy.  
  
Willow was getting worried about her, she knew how lonely and empty she was before she found Oz, and if Buffy was feeling anything like that. well, Willow didn't really want to go there. So, if there was even a hint of something more than just friendship between Buffy and Spike she was going to push it for all it was worth.  
  
Sighing, Willow began searching through Buffy's clothes. If she was going to push the two together, she had better start by making Buffy look absolutely perfect tonight.  
  
****************  
  
Buffy sat slumped on her bed as Willow added the finishing touches to her eyes.  
  
'It's not worth all this trouble, Will's. It's only Spike who's taking me, and he's not gonna give a rats ass how I look, and making me up and whatever is only going to make Riley even more of a drooling idiot. I don't even wanna go. can't I just stay here with you guys and watch movies?'  
  
'Buffy.' Willow paused to look her friend in the eye.  
  
'Resolve face,' Willow gestured towards her face with the mascara wand, nearly knocking her eye out in the process.  
  
'You are gonna go with Spike, and you are gonna ignore Riley and above all, you are gonna have fun.'  
  
'How can you put Riley, Spike and fun in the same sentence? They do not make for fun Buffy time, they make for annoyed, scary Buffy time.'  
  
Willow was prevented from making any further comment as a brief knock sounded at the door, before it swung open and Anya and Xander entered.  
  
Anya's face lit up as she took in Buffy's frazzled appearance. She began to smirk and Buffy closed her eyes in frustration and mortification as Anya's explicit diatribe began.  
*********************************  
  
Oz closed the door behind him and leaned against it with a sigh. Shaking his head he pushed himself away from the door and made his way down the corridor to Buffy's room. He could hear Anya's shrill voice coming from within, and mentally steeling himself he knocked.  
  
When there was no answer, he pushed it open to hear the last of Anya's most recent speeches.  
  
'. . . and then you can both resolve the sexual tension with many long- overdue orgasms which, if they are at all like the ones that Xander gives me, will leave you both sated and satisfied, yet craving for more.  
  
Oz smiled sympathetically at his extremely pale girlfriend and winced as he watched Buffy emerge from under a pillow, her face murderous.  
  
'Um. . . Xan?'  
  
Xander jumped around eagerly. 'Yeah. . . Oz, friend, pal, ohmyherocometorescuemebuddy.'  
  
'Uh, yeah. Spike kinda needs some. . .'  
  
'Whatever he wants, it's his!'  
  
Xander bolted out of the door like a frightened rabbit, with Oz following more slowly.  
  
'Holy bejesus, I never want to go through that again. I refuse ever to be any part of any advise giving of clothing, jewelry, conversation topics for any date, ever ever again.' Xander's arms flailed in the air and his eyes were darting to the closed door of Buffy's room like it was about to open and eat him alive.  
  
After taking a few, melodramatic, deep breaths he turned to Oz. 'So, what does the King of Bleach of want?'  
  
'Er. . . advice on what to wear tonight for Buffy.'  
  
********************************  
  
'Oh God Noooooooooooo!'  
  
Spike paused, his head caught in the fifth shirt to try on that night as he heard his friend's cry echoing up and down the corridor.  
  
********************************  
  
An hour later, after much frustration from both parties, and giggling and cursing from those who moved in between different rooms to assist with accessorizing and pep-talks, they were ready to go.  
  
Willow, whose hair was mussed from the frequent gripping of her skull, collapsed on the sofa in the TV room next to Xander.  
  
'Blah.' She commented.  
  
'Uh-huh, blah just about sums it up.'  
  
Willow raised her head to look at the clock. 'Well, I was gonna make a cameo at the party, but for some unexplained reason I don't have the enthusiasm any more. You wanna get pizza?'  
  
Xander sat up straight, rubbing his hands together 'Oooooh, Pizza! Pizza with movies?'  
  
'Why not. . . just wait until we get those two out the door. Although, Buffy really doesn't wanna go, I don't know if we should be pushing her into this.'  
  
'Relax, Will. It'll take time, but you should have seen Spike all worried about what he should wear, and then try and pretend he didn't care what she thought. . . and if Buffy was all stressed about that too. . .'  
  
Willow sighed, 'That's just it, she wasn't worried about clothes to impress Spike. She was trying to make excuses so she wouldn't have to go. I hope Spike doesn't take it to personally when she decides to sit in a dark corner, by herself and do nothing for the next few hours.'  
  
'Somethin tells me, that he probably will.'  
  
A loud creak sounded from the corridor and Xander thumped his head against the back of the lounge. 'I have heard that squeak about 50 gazillion times more than is healthy for one day. If Spike doesn't get that damn door oiled I will rip it off myself.'  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow. 'As you are studying carpentry and architecture, shouldn't you know how to fix it without ripping it off?'  
  
Xander smiled goofily. 'Yeah, and I do, but from my position as one of the figures on an unemployed survey, I believe I should be paid for undertaking a task such as this.'  
  
'Xander, you are my best friend, but you can be a real dumbhead sometimes.'  
  
'Dumbhead? What kind of a word is that, oh my eloquent, honors English class taking friend? Anyway, Spike is the only dumbhead round these parts, d'ya know he tried on seven different shirts. . . all black. . . all looking exactly the same, trying to figure out which one looked the most. . . and I quote "manly"'.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes, and hit Xander in the stomach as Spike entered the room.  
  
'Hey, Spike!' Willow grinned a little to chirpily and Xander wheezed something similar as he fought for his breath.  
  
Spike looked at the pair, taking in Xander's fish impression and Willow's huge, slightly insane looking grin.  
  
'Um, Red. You haven't been consuming anything with sugar or caffeine, have you?'  
  
'Nope,' Willow shook her head from side to side, her hair flying around her face the grin still fixed in place.  
  
Xander looked at Willow and shook his own head, sadly. 'She's under a lot of pressure. I'm gonna go tell Buffy you're ready. If she starts to swell or turn any alarming shades of purple or green: run, and don't look back.'  
  
Knocking of Buffy's door he called through, 'Spike's ready, Buff.'  
  
The door opened and Xander stood back to see a miserable Buffy looking back up at him. 'This night is a complete mistake, Xander. I'll be stuck in between a guy who I spend more time fighting with, than not talking too and a guy who I'm ready to fall asleep in front of, before he has even finished saying hello.'  
  
Xander grasped her shoulder and steered her into the corridor. 'Come on, Buff, it's not that bad. All you have to do is avoid Riley all night. . . and well, maybe Spike wont be that bad tonight. He did offer to take you, so you didn't have to go with Riley, maybe he'll try not to get on your nerves tonight.'  
  
Buffy smiled wanly.  
  
'Anyway, if he does, all you have to do is pack him one of your massive punches and both he and Riley will leave you alone forever.'  
  
Buffy chuckled. 'I dunno, Riley is awfully persistent, he could be a closet fan of woman dominatrix.'  
  
Xander smiled, seeing he had managed to cheer her up somewhat. 'But you'll have got rid of Spike.'  
  
'I doubt it, I already clocked him one, and left a bruise across his jaw might I add, and he's still around, more annoying than ever. . . he just has better reflexes around me, now.'  
  
Before Xander could reply, Buffy had pushed open the door to the TV room and they stepped inside.  
  
***********************  
  
'What is wrong with you?' Buffy exclaimed as she spun around, the bottom of her mid-thigh length black skirt flaring out slightly and her purple silk blouse rippling, as she stared exasperatedly at the man before her. 'I'm beginning to think Riley would be better company. He would at least pretend to listen to what I was saying, and even he doesn't stare as openly as you do. If you have something to say, say it, I'm sick of all this silent criticism.'  
  
'You look nice `s all.' Spike shifted uncomfortably as they stopped outside a door, from which the sounds of a party emanated.  
  
Buffy's tense expression softened slightly as she looked at the, for once not clad from head to toe in black, figure.  
  
'Sorry,' she apologized. 'I'm just kinda wound up, I'm not really looking forward to seeing Riley. And you look nice too.'  
  
She stepped closer to him and fingered the fabric of the blue button-down shirt he was wearing, possibly with two more buttons undone than was absolutely necessary - not that she was complaining, mind you.  
  
'This is nice, I didn't think you owned anything other than black and red.'  
  
*I'll wear it every day for the rest of my life, if it makes you happy* Spike shook his head and took a step back from Buffy, before he completely lost his senses.  
  
'Neither did I, pet. Anya found it at the bottom of a box of stuff I never use, insisted I wear it if. . .' he broke off.  
  
'If?'  
  
He shook his head, 'Never mind.'  
  
Buffy titled her head and scrutinized him through her lashes. 'Is Spikey out to impress someone?'  
  
'No!' Spike cringed, even he could tell that had come out way to fast.  
  
'So that's why you were so eager to take me to the party!' Buffy snapped her fingers in realisation.  
  
*Shit, how could she have found out?*  
  
'You needed someone you knew at the party, so you had an excuse to come, but not someone who would care who you went home with afterwards.'  
  
'Er. . .'  
  
'Well at least now I have some reason to be at this party. . . to set you up with thus girl. All I ask is that you save me from at least one dance with BP.'  
  
'Well, I. . .'  
  
'Just promise me it isn't Harmony.'  
  
'Buffy, I promise you it isn't Harmony.'  
  
Buffy flashed him a sweet smile, that made his stomach do strange flip- flops and she grabbed his arm and practically dragged him through the door. 'Let's go get you your girl.'  
  
****************************  
  
As Willow had predicted, Buffy was sitting in the darkest corner of the room, by herself, in an enormous half broken chair that seemed to swallow up her tiny form. The initial elation she had felt as they had entered the party had fled, and she was left feeling lower than when she had begun the evening, nursing a plastic cup of tepid beer.  
  
She had danced with Spike, but for some reason he was uptight and looked tense. Buffy had immediately put it down to the fact that he was unhappy not to be dancing with whoever this girl was that he was here for, and she had stepped back, telling him to go find his girl. She was a bit hurt, but dismissed it as due to the fact that he wouldn't tell her who this girl was, and she hadn't had time to mull the point for long anyway. As soon as she had taken three steps away from Spike, Riley was standing in front of her, begging a dance.  
  
She excused herself, saying she needed the bathroom, but on appearing from the bathroom had found him standing not far from the door, obviously waiting for her, even though he tactfully did not glance in that direction. She used his politeness, to be impolite herself, and slipped away in the opposite direction.  
  
After that, she realized that she couldn't go out on the dance floor, as he would see her, so had gotten herself a beer and found the darkest corner to hide in, and hope that after a decent interval, she could leave Spike to make his own way home. . . if he was even planning on coming home.  
  
Glancing at her watch for the tenth time in four minutes, she forced herself to remain for another twenty, before she could leave. Suddenly she saw Riley out of the corner of her eye and curled up even further into the seat, shrinking back into the darkest shadows she could find. He was coming nearer. . . nearer. . . nearer. . . oh boy.  
  
Buffy clenched her eyes shut, and after a few moments opened then, to see Riley talking to one of his equally boring friends, Forrest, she thought his name was. From his gesturing, Buffy could tell he was asking Forrest if he had seen someone, and a jerk of his head over to the ladies bathrooms confirmed it was her.  
  
Very quietly she got up, and slid around behind them, making her way quickly onto the dance-floor, hoping she was inconspicuous. She was nearly at the door, nearly there. . . skirt around this couple, dodge the flailing of that Xander-like dancer. . .ah - the door. She had nearly made it when a strong, obviously male hand grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
  
*Shit*  
  
She reluctantly turned around to face. . . Spike.  
  
'Oh God, its just you,' Buffy breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
'I thought you were Riley,' she explained at his quizzical expression.  
  
'You mistook me for Captain Cardboard?' Spikes tone was scandalized.  
  
Buffy giggled, 'No, he was looking for me, so I ran away and then you grabbed me and I panicked.'  
  
Spike opened his mouth to say something but Buffy beat him to it.  
  
'I'm glad I found you anyway, I'm gonna take off now, and I didn't want you thinking you had to find me if you. . .' she blushed slightly.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows, 'If I. . . what, pet?'  
  
'If you decide you aren't gonna come back to the Top Floor.'  
  
'Why wouldn't I . . .?'  
  
'I didn't want to, you know, cramp your style by you having to hurry off and tell some other chick you aren't gonna be home to night.'  
  
Spike threw back his head and laughed and laughed and laughed, while Buffy stared at him in surprise, confusion and finally annoyance.'  
  
'`m sorry, pet. You aren't cramping my style as you put it. I'm not going home with anyone but you tonight.'  
  
Buffy cursed herself as she blushed again at the innuendo that he probably hadn't even realized he'd used. 'What about. . . whoever she was?'  
  
'Let's just say that we didn't hit it off.'  
  
Buffy stared at him for a moment, wondering if he had gone mad, then shook her head. 'Well, either way, I'm leaving, so I'll see you tomorrow.'  
  
'Hang on, luv. This party was getting boring anyway, you want to go get coffee or something.'  
  
*Hey, got something right for once, mate. Not to eager, not to casual. . . and bleeding hell you're a right ponce*  
  
Buffy smiled, 'Yeah, why not. I think the Expresso Pump is still open. Not as good as Giles', but still good coffee.'  
  
'You wanna have one last dance before we go, Goldilocks?'  
  
Buffy looked up at his hopeful face. 'Ordinary, Spike, I'd love too, but the risk of Riley catching us. . . let's just say, I'd rather spend all night with you in the Expresso Pump, than even risk seeing him again.'  
  
Hah! Take that you wanker, she'd rather be with me than him.  
  
*Well, that's hardly a huge barrier to cross*  
  
Sod off.  
  
***********************  
  
Buffy sipped her caramel latte slowly as she watched Spike walk over with his own drink. He placed it on the table and hooked his leg around the chair opposite her, dragging it back before he sank into it.  
  
They sank into what appeared to be a companionable silence, but Buffy could practically feel the vibes of tension rolling off him.  
  
'What's wrong?' she asked, after the silence became to much for her.  
  
'Wha- oh, nothing, sorry. I was just thinking.'  
  
'What about?'  
  
'Hmm, um, well. . . nothing important. Sorry, didn't mean to zone out on you.'  
  
Buffy shook her head slightly, but let it go.  
  
'So, um. . .'  
  
Spike looked up at her, 'What, luv?'  
  
'Oh, nothing really. We just never really talk outside of fighting and stuff, so I thought this could be. . .well. . .'  
  
'. . .an unofficial version of Red's "get to know you gathering"?'  
  
'Something like that.'  
  
Spike took another sip of his hot chocolate. 'So, tell me something about yourself.'  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows, 'Like what? You already know my darkest secret. No one else knows it. . . except Angel of course, and maybe Cordy now they're married. . .'  
  
Buffy trailed off with a slight pained look in her eyes.  
  
'`m sorry, luv.'  
  
Buffy shook her head, vigorously and gave him a smile. 'Don't worry, I should be over it, and I'm getting there. . . but I'm sure you don't wanna have another angsty conversation about my failed teenage love-life. . .especially without the alcohol. Anyway. . . I meant you tell me a bit about yourself.'  
  
'Hmmm, an autobiography, `ey?'  
  
Buffy laughed, and returned his teasing tone, 'Think of it more as an official introduction. . . instead of the coffee covered fiasco we actually had.'  
  
'Well, m' name's William Andrew Travers, commonly known as Spike due to a penchant for dog collars in the Punk stage of my adolescence, which incidently was when I was introduced to the painful, yet stylish world of bleach. I turned twenty-one in August, am an only child, and also an orphan due my beloved mum's death when I was twelve, followed by my wanker of a father's death at the beginning of the year. I have had exactly one girlfriend, named Drusilla Rayne and am planning on remaining in this country until the authorities deport me. My favorite band is the Sex Pistols, favorite food is Spicy Buffalo Wings, I both drink and smoke and am ashamed of neither habit, much to my late fathers dismay. I played guitar and was the lead singer in a band, back in the Mother Country and I have no idea what I want to do when I graduate.'  
  
Spike sat back and grinned as he watched Buffy process all that information. 'Anything I forgot, Goldilocks?'  
  
'Yup,' Buffy smirked. 'Favorite TV program.'  
  
Spike flushed for a brief moment. 'Didn't forget, luv, merely didn't tell.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Cuz it ain't good for the Bad-ass rep.'  
  
'It's only me. . . and I already know you aren't a "Bad-ass."'  
  
'Sorry, Slayer, not tellin.'  
  
Buffy pouted a bit and batted her eyelashes, 'Please Spike? I won't tell anyone. . . it can't be that bad.'  
  
Spike wearily rubbed his hand across his forehead. 'Bollucks. Fine then, luv, but this goes no further than this table and you have to promise not to laugh.'  
  
Buffy nodded. 'I promise.'  
  
'Passions.'  
  
'WHAT?!?!?!?!?' Buffy screeched so loudly that the entire room turned to look at them, before she erupted into giggles that left her pink in the face and gasping for breath.  
  
'Tell the bloody world would you, luv.' Spike hissed through his teeth, his face now a glowing red.  
  
'I'm, I'm sorry,' Buffy giggled. 'It's just. . . that is one of the lamest shows on the planet.'  
  
'Have you watched it? You shouldn't go around making all high and mighty comments about a show you haven't watched. It's bad form, luv.'  
  
'As it happens, Bleach Boy, my mom is absolutely obsessed with the show. I came home from th Magic Box during vacation to find her crying about that stupid doll Timmy, being down a well.'  
  
'Hey! He's not a stupid doll. And that was one of the best storylines on the show. Rupes made me miss it, so many times over those two weeks. I nearly quit the damn job so I could watch it.'  
  
'Right, good for you. Make a stand about working hours during TV time, hope it works out for you.' Buffy rolled her eyes and pushed back her chair.'  
  
'Oy, where do you think you are going?' 'Home to bed. I have to visit mom tomorrow. . . she wants me to have lunch with her and Giles.'  
  
'Oh, bollucks. . . I told Rupes I'd join him for lunch tomorrow, at "the house of an old and dear friend".' He said, mimicking Giles stuffy accent.  
  
'Guess that's your house, luv.'  
  
'And the fun around here just never stops.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sigh*  
  
I am so sorry for that chapter. I think the exams scrambled my brain. . . I had to think for nearly ten minutes before writing each sentence. . . and that was one of the wrost things I have ever written in my whole entire life.  
  
The next chapter. . . well, I hope it is better than this one. I have a whole storyline planned, but to get into the storyline a need these couple of filler chapters. . . and they aren't flowing.  
  
Grrrrrr Aurrrg.  
  
Heeheee, I just watched Bargaining Pt 1 again. . . and just noticed that the little finger puppet Tara gives Giles when he leaves is the little Mutant thing at the end of the credits. . . and she says Grr Aurg. I never noticed that before. . . it's so CUTE.  
  
Ok, sorry. I'm gonna go stress over the chapter I am writing in Consequences. . . which also isn't working. Dammit. 


	7. I'm Sorry

Hi everyone, I'm sorry to do this again, but I may not be updating for a while. My best friend just died, and I'm finding it really hard just to get through every day, plus I have so much school work that I don't understand, but need to understand to pass, and I'm exhausted. Also, the school wants me to help organize the memorial service and the funeral is coming up and. . . well, you get the picture.  
  
I haven't abandoned the stories, and when I get my life back together I promise to continue updating.  
  
Thanks for putting up with all my shit. . . I know it's a pain when all you want is an update.  
  
-Ness 


End file.
